


A ripple in the ocean

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: When Jason goes to meet Circe in the mountains he never dreams that she would turn out to be his aunt. Now he has an aunt with extremely dubious motives pressing for the throne. Relatives that each come with their own set of truths and lies all seeking to exploit Jason.  Enemies circling him from all angles pressing for throne of Atlantis. Can Jason separate truth from the lies? Friend from foe?





	1. Chapter 1 A lesson in History

Warning chapter one is setting the stage. Chapter two everything kicks off.

 

Being playing around with myths will not be following canon.

 

The sun was just starting to turn from night to dawn, the sky turning a light mixture of bright pinks and a golden yellow glow that shined all over the forest tops that where reaching  up to welcome the new dawn. The birds slowly begin to awaken and sing songs in the tree tops, as somewhere down below deer run and eat the blades of grass.  All is quiet and the whole forest is at peace.

All but one place, a small cave almost hidden within the mountain tops and concealed by a flowing water fall and only somebody who knew it was there would know that nestled within the flowing vines is a witches cave.  The witch sleeping within this place is restless, almost looking like she was asleep apart from the milky eyes as her body rolled and thrashed around upon the forest floor.

It was dawn before Circe finally stopped receiving visions from the gods. For three days and three nights without rest, or nourishment Circe finally had the answers she needed. Her heart gave a slight jolt of fear and apprehension. And part of her was starving for food, however the rest of her is too sickened to eat. The knowledge the gods had fit to disposes on her was certainly powerful. And the news was certainly life-changing.

Circe heart gave a lurch of apprehension as she stared into the fire, as the knowledge of what she had seen truly sunk into her mind. Such horrible visions the gods had shown her. As she pulled her long dark black cloak around her brain still reeling from had been shown. And to think that she Circe had almost put everybody onto the path of destruction. She thought back to what she had seen.

Herself in the same cave where she was standing, in the exact same place where she was stood now. Herself telling her nephew to kill his own mother, and the boy not being able to do it. Then when the boy fails he kills her. And that part makes her angry how an unskilled boy kills her, Circe the most powerful witch in Colchis killed by a mere slip of a boy. A boy that to her experienced eye (well-honed from growing up around her kin) is no master swordsman and while talented it is obvious he had no formal training. Yet who would have instructed Jason in the formal art of swordsman’s ship, and another part of her feels insulted that one of her blood hadn’t received training in any sort of weaponry. When the rest of her family had received tutors in all weapons since the age of three. Unusual for most royal families in Greece. Yet not for the royal blood of Colchis, a land that was designed for war and the patron god of Colchis was Ares god of war. And the patron mother of Colchis was Hecate herself.

The knowledge that this is where she dies is a horrific thought. Already a river of repulsion runs down her back as she runs her eyes around her grave. After tonight she will never return to this cave again. A part of her is mournful finding a home for a fugitive especially an exiled princess of Colchis with a mad woman of a sister on a throne is hard enough. That finding a new place to settle and finding new followers would be extremely difficult.

Yet she cannot stay here. Not in the place where her alternative self and yes Circe uses the word alternative self because as her heart fills with the determination that woman will not be her. This Circe will not die in a cave killed by her ignorant kins member. And her body buried instead of burned as in her rights as Priestess of Hecate without any coins in order to pay Chiron. Buried because her nephew is too foreign, not educated enough to understand what life is like here.

 

 

 

Not because he is ignorant, her family had always been known for their intellectual minds. Praised for their sharp wits and agile minds. Jason is simple too uneducated in what it means to live in this world. Yet part of her is saddened by the knowledge that the boy’s mother and father failed the boy. If the boy had been her son, she never would have stopped searching for him. She knows that because that is the type of mother she is. The type of mother that when her year born daughter, her beloved Medea had been stolen from her arms and taken to the temple of Hecate to be raised by the priestess of Hecate. On the orders of her sister Queen Pasiphae mad with jealousy of the loss of her own babe, yet still dumb enough not to realize she had been tricked, had taken her Medea away from her. And sentenced Circe to life on the run. As a fugitive always running and hiding cursed to live a life in the shadows.

Even though as she idly filled the fire up with fresh wood and began mentally calculating what needed to be packed, what she could take with her and what she could leave here. What had happened after her death was more horrific. Pasiphae finding out about Jason heritage and trying to keep it a secret out of fear that her son could take all that she worked for instead of realising that her child was her own way of making herself immortal. Instead of realizing what a powerful weapon she could have had in her hands, not that Circe will allow that now, no she decides to herself she will take her nephew for herself. Replacing herself as Jason mother figure after all a wild animal would be a better mother than her sister.

 

The princess Ariadne instead of winning the hearts of the people of Atlantis and ruling like a queen should, spends her days too fixated on her stepmother and sending her unknowing stepbrother Jason out on often life threating tasks without so much as a thank you. Yes, Pasiphae queen of Atlantis was a threat, but Ariadne should of when she was Queen spent her time wooing her noblemen, priests and all the rest of her courtiers. It was an ammeter mistake and Circe if she no when she changes the future well let’s just say Circe won’t allow her to make the same mistake again.

And her darling Medea it sickens her how her daughter is both mistreated and how like Pasiphae she became. How the lessons Pasiphae have taught Medea at the knee have really taken the route into her precious daughter soul. That her daughter so starved of affection and love turns the only kindred spirit around. Circe is proud of how Medea used her magic to save Jason in the necrophylips, proud of what a strong magic user her daughter is. And sickened in how her daughter turns so like her aunt Pasiphae forever scheming how to take the throne of Atlantis and to ruin her cousin’s marriage. Even after the birth of Jason and Ariadne’s daughter a girl conceived on their wedding night and born upon the Argo. It reminds her too much of how Pasiphae stole the man she loved and robbed her of her child.

And her sister becoming immortal, it saddens and both make Circe gleeful that the monster that had lurked in the darkness of her childhood got her just desserts. That everybody Pasiphae loves betrays her because of the monster Circe has known she is for years, that part makes Circe want to laugh and dance around the room in jubilation. And it saddens her that they fail to get rid of her and that her sister lives forever and that Atlantis sinks.

But for now, she must pack her belongs and complement what to do next. The boy Jason is the obvious key that binds the fate of Atlantis, and that the gods are clearly taking a keen interest in the boy. Circe must plot and plan what to do next, Circe must come up with a way to change her fate and change the fates of the other poor souls. As her future murder and also her nephew are on the way to her and in a couple of days’ time they would finally meet for the first time. Now Circe thought as she gathered some goats entails on the floor she must learn everything she can about him. After all the boy would hardly want to kill somebody that he liked, and how can she created a plot around somebody that's a mystery to her. Part of her is worried that her unknown foe might kill yet, however the other smart side of her realises that the best thing to do with a threat is to befriend after all it was always important to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  Circe also knows that Jason has spent many nights after her death battling with his own conscious, and part of her is gladden by that as it shows that Jason is not totally lost or his heart has not yet blacken. But by telling the boy the truth would that make the boy easier to control.

However a more lonely part of Circe wants to get to know the boy who from her visions has a large heart, and an endless supply of bravery and courage, and the part of her that has been alone in the cave for so many years without a soul to talk to that doesn’t want something, or worse the endless supply of desperate souls who want something that is just beyond their grasps and are not happy at the price they have to pay for it. Circe had seen many tragic fates been brought about due to the use of magic and part of her knows that Hecate is harsh mistress, but part of wonders if it would be kinder if mankind forgot about magic altogether.

A lot of Circe survival instinct is telling her to run, but the other part of her knows that there is no place on this earth she could run. Due to the fact she has seen the boy’s devotion to his friends, the one he loves and part of her craves that type of loyalty hardness towards her. The other part of her knows that eventually one way or another the boy would track her down and make her pay for what he did to his friends.

* * *

 

The hour is late and dark when Jason finial reaches the mountains where the witch Circe lives. His heart is filled both with apprehension and fear as he eyes the tall and steep climb. The mountain would be tall and difficult climb during the day and attempting to do it at night would undoubtedly be foolish some would even say suicidal. Yet as Jason walked over to a slow trickling stream and filled up his water skins with fresh water. He knew he had to do it.

Risk the climb no matter what happened after all Medusa life depended on it. As he climbed he noticed how high up in the air the cave was on the mountain. He thought back on how he had arrived in Atlantis. How Pthygarous and Hercules had taken him in with and had asked all sorts of questions. Questions that Jason knew he couldn't answer or that they wouldn't believe. I mean Hercules would probably call him a liar and insane man and Pthygarous would look at him in disbelief and probably try to correct him and tell Jason that he was mistaken. I mean as Jason ran his fingers through his hair in frustration how could he tell them where he was from without breaking his word to the oracle.

The Oracle a woman who is a great seer and had always made Jason feel incredibly scared at the knowledge and predictions she told. Especially the one prophecy about Jason having to prevent the sinking of Atlantis. I mean how he was supposed to do that when he knew so little about the world he had been shipwrecked in. A place that was filled with magic, royals and was pretty much your average medieval world which to come from a modern world where they had the greatest of technology and religion was a pretty iffy thing for people to believe in. Some did and others didn't. To come to a world where the gods were real and had the capability to pull a man across time.

 

Yet how did people expect Jason to believe in the gods when he couldn't even tell his friends about where he was from. Sure they would probably think he was mad and yet if he couldn't trust his greatest allies with the truth of his origins. How could he be expected to save an entire city with thousands and possibly tens of thousands lives at risk if he failed? If Jason couldn't trust the two people he loved and cared about most in the world and relay on their help whose help could he believe in. Just the thought of his destiny and what would happen if he failed had made Jason a lot more reckless than what he originally was.

 

Once Jason wasn't as reckless as he has shown in Atlantis so far, however, the lack of a home and the fact that Jason is missing his home and his friends, family and his society as a whole had never really be addressed by anyone. To be honest the stress of having to save everybody but still not knowing how to do that is wearing on Jason.

 

Speaking of the oracle with her cryptic messages and warnings she had warned Jason that this woman had immense power to hide from her gaze. And that frightens Jason to be honest. And the fact that the woman seemed to want peoples most precious possession I mean why would the witch want a tooth of a big dog fair enough it was a Cerberus and belong to Hercules father but surely it only held value to Hercules.

 

Except for most precious possession, Jason was uneasy about that yes Hercules said that it was Hercules most valued possession. But now that Jason was separated from the group worry and doubt filled him. If this witch truly new Hercules she would know that Hercules most valuable possessions wasn't an object but instead Pthygarous and Jason himself.

 

Which was why Jason had the horrible feeling that he was walking into a trap as he entered the cave. The cave was well concealed from the entrance shrouded by mist and thick wild bushes concealing the entrance. Yet still, Jason felt inside of him a great pull coming from within letting him know that the witch was inside. And why did the oracle tell Jason that Circe is seeking Jason and know Jason had walked right in too her hands.

 

When Jason first entered the cave he looked around in amazement at the way Circe had done the cave up. Far from being what he had expected from the cave being a rural place the witch Circe had modernized the cave. Creating shelves where books scrolls and herbs and plants could be seen scattered around the room. Rugs and clothing with images of the sun on them. Books showing that the woman Circe is a very wealthy woman as only the richest of people could afford books making Jason very nervous about who he was going to meet. As he grasped his sword tighter towards him and walked into the room.

 

The woman sat staring into a pool of water deep in concentration her back towards Jason, Jason higher his sword, surely if he struck now the witch would be killed. Then lowers it after some thought, after all, he tries his hardest not to be a killer and only take a life when it is the only the worst case scenario. Thankfully it hadn't been that necessary yet in Atlantis in most cases Jason had got lucky and only knocked them out and hadn't yet needed to kill anybody. Yet did he wanted to do this to kill this woman yes she had threatened his friends and would learn to regret that.

 

"Hello Jason it been a while since I saw you last", Circe said turning around eyes scanning Jason up and down. Jason could feel Circe eyes assessing him as confusion filled him sure if he had met this woman before with her dark long hair unbounded past her shoulders. With fine clothing made up of little suns and had three long burns running across her eyes.

 

"I don't believe we have met before", Jason felt himself reply stiffly as he wondered did the woman think because she had seen him in her dreams that he should know her.

 

"We met more than once Jason I was there the day you wear born and I was the one who helped your father escape into another world", Circe voice echoed around the room, watching in amusement as Jason realized back in shock.

 

"My father how did you knew him", Jason asked hating the way his voice shook with unsuppressed emotion. After all, when he had been told by the Oracle that his father was dead Jason had gone looking for people who had known him in hopes that they would direct him to where his father had been buried. Well, Jason hoped that his father had been buried and not left on a roadside to rot. Or worse the poorest people in Atlantis would often eat corpses for meat and food. Jason hoped that this woman might know enough to direct him to where his father was buried.

 

"Your father he was my brother in law making me your aunt on your mother's side ", Circe said a small smile on her lips, as she angled her head to study Jason's reaction. As Jason felt hurt and shock fill him, of course, he was hurt how when his father had claimed that they didn't have any more family apart from the two of them made Jason wonder what else his father would lie about.

 

"Why did he have to flee to another world", Jason couldn't help himself from asking at long last even though it might be a trap Jason had the opportunity to gain some answers.

 

"He had to flee into another world because if you and your father remained in Atlantis you would have been killed by the new king of Atlantis", Circe said lightly.

 

"Why would the new king want to kill us so much that I and my father had to flee into another world in order not to be recognized", Jason asked with a genuine bit of confusion. Why would anybody want to kill a single man and a toddler? Circe smirked and sat down near the fire, hair glowing in the firelight, and saying in a gentle lite "generally when you become King by order of a coup you want to kill the previous king and any who could one day challenge the king".

 

"My father was the King of Atlantis", Jason repeated in disbelief as he head swam with the possibilities this could bring and the understanding of why the Oracle had told him not to tell anybody about where he was from. "And your mother is still the queen of Atlantis", Circe replied. Jason shook his head in disbelief "Now I know your lying that woman has tried to kill me multiple times".

 

"You doubt my words", Circe said getting up and gently led Jason by the hand to the wear the pool of water is. So that both reflections could be seen in the pool of water, both figures with dark curly hair and olive skin. "Look at our reflections, look at how so much of your reflection mirrors mine" Circe whispers quietly into Jason's ear.

 

Jason doesn't want to think of how much the two figures look alike. Jason doesn't want to face the truth at all that his father had lied to him about his mother. That his mother is alive. A ball of pain is forming in his heart and he believes it to be heartbreak. The child inside of Jason cries the part of that is still that lost abandoned seven-year-old cries. And cries because his own mother wants him dead.

 

"We are both like you and I both abandoned by our kin, both have attempted to be killed by my sister your mother and both of us are touched by the gods", Circe said pulling him into an embrace.

 

"But remember Jason that the gods have brought me and you together for a reason. And that reason is you and I are destined to retake the throne of Atlantis. And one day soon you will be King", Circe states conviction so strong in her voice.

 

And Jason almost believes her. He almost falls for her pretty lies however the more practical side of Jason knows that she wants something, a price he is unwilling to pay. Except he doesn't want to be King he can't be king one day he doesn't want to be king. "What if I don't want to be king" Jason responses a ball of panic is filling his stomach he wants to get out he wants to run away from this witch. He needs time to think, he needs time to breathe to process all the information this woman his aunt has given him.

 

"I came here for a reason to cure Medusa and Hercules after you turned one of them into a pig and the other is dying now because of some enchantment you cast upon her. I want them cured", Jason snarls out in anger as he glared at the woman in front of him.

 

Circe lets out a little laugh and says "So many men wish to become King long for the power the opportunity to gain the power that is naturally yours by birthright spend so many years seeking the throne and you don't wish to be King. However, for your friends for all you hold dear, you must take the throne of Atlantis for yourself. Unless you wish to see all of Atlantis be sunk into the sea".

 

Jason's heart stops he wishes to cure his friends more than anything in the world. Yet Circe knows what he has to prevent Atlantis from sinking into the sea. She has given him a stronger path to follow than the Oracle of Atlantis through a caring woman that Jason believes to hold him no ill will she less than exact with her words and cryptic warnings.

 

"Atlantis already has a King", Jason replied as he sank down to the ground drained and wear from the day's revelations.

 

"No Atlantis only has a usurper on the throne a man with no claim to the throne. A man who has taken the throne by force. And holds your mother for ransom as his prisoner so Colchis will not take the city back. Making your grandparents Deucalion and his wife Phaedra, pay an extreme amount of money each year in order to keep her alive.

 

Once your grandparents were an extremely rich and wealthy couple who ruled in Colchis and had five children. One day a witch cast a curse upon the royal family in an attempt to stop our family from growing too powerful the first of my siblings to be affected by the house of Tregor was your Uncle Hippolytus. When your Uncle Hippolytus was due to marry a Princess Glauce from a barren land across the black sea from a country called Iolus. Glauce was very beautiful but also very kind.

 

Because your uncle was extremely good looking and was unmatched with a sword due to him being touched by the gods, it caused many of a woman to fall in love with him. One woman a dear childhood friend called Catrina fell deeply in love with your uncle.

 

 

Catrina was vain and arrogant but a very powerful witch who close to the royal family due to Phaedra whose kind heart ensured her that any child in Colchis was to be taught magic. Hippolytus was a hero and saved the lady Catrina as a child from a troll.

 

 

Catrina who was a dear friend and also very deeply in love with Hippolytus when she found out that Hippolytus was to marry Glauce she was enraged. So enraged that on the day of the wedding she laced with poison and Glauce dropped dead. Hippolytus was so stricken with grief that he swore never to marry again and fled into the service of the goddess Artimus as a priest giving up all rights to the throne of Colchis.

 

 

My sister Glaucus was the next to feel the curse of the house of Tregor. As she was the most beautiful of all the land she married a very powerful man called Arêtes who was the king of Troy. Arêtes were a very cruel man who would regularly beat my sister. Arêtes and Glaucus had a son called Heptarian. Glaucus died in childbirth and so the child was sent to Atlantis to live with the king and the queen.

 

 

In Atlantis where a young royal couple called Queen Pasiphae and King Aeson lived. The king and queen had plenty of wealth, rich fertile lands and oceans of fresh fish. The King and queen had everything that their hearts desired apart from one thing a child to continue their bloodline.

 

As time went on the lack of a child made a dark cloud appear over their marriage. It caused strife between the once happy couple as talks of putting the queen aside due to barrenness and the queen's heart started to blacken due to jealousy and mistrust.

 

Then one miraculous year the prayers of Atlantis were answered and the queen gave birth to a baby boy. Queen Pasiphae called her son Jason.

This baby was touched by the gods so like so many in both the lines of king Aeson and Queen Pasiphae was. When you turned one Jason huge pankration was held in the honor of your first birthday. Many kings and nobles turned up to the event however one individual who was jealous of King Aeson and was determined to take Atlantis for himself.

This person was Minos Second born the prince of Crete. He had two children born to him by Pareia a woman who had nymph blood his son Theseus and his daughter Ariadne. Pareia who had recently died in childbirth with Minos daughter Ariadne.

 

And Minos now wanted a crown and also a wife that was touched by the gods. Minos smuggled his soldiers into the city of Atlantis using the bronze bull and took the city by force.

 

King Aeson could only get you out by sending you through the gateway to another world.

Jason who had been listening to story with both increased niggling sense of doubt and worry. He had to admit it was a nice story, bloody hell if he was back in the twenty-first century it would have made a great Greek tragedy.

“And like a prince of Atlantis, you will have a duty to protect and provide for your people” Circe stated in a matter of fact tone.

Jason was a nobody, hell he wasn’t even Greek he thought to himself in disbelief. He wasn’t a prince or any type of royal. With a grimace, he thought of the Lord Heptarian a man who was cold and arrogant. Who would beat up and abuse many of the citizens of Atlantis? Remembering the time Heptarian had callous shoved an old man who was fixing his cart in the middle of the arena out of the way.

 

“Would you not even do it for the girl you love Ariadne” Circe interjected pulling Jason out of his thoughts as he started to think of Ariadne. The most beautiful girl who Jason had ever seen with long black hair and the sweetest nature he had ever met. Of course, Jason loved Ariadne who wouldn’t. Jason felt sheer anger of anybody even this witch threating Ariadne. He would destroy any threat to Ariadne, tear down the city with his bare hands if it threated her and part of Jason is alarmed by how strong his feeling for Ariadne are. As the minute he landed eyes on the princess he had fallen in love and yet the strange thing was that it was returned. As Ariadne could have her any choice of men, and yet she had chosen to bestow her affections on him.

 

“What do you know of Ariadne” Jason states coldly his heart hammering in the chest at the thoughts of the beautiful princess. Ariadne a girl who is sweet, kind beautiful and doesn’t deserve the boy she proclaimed to have loved takes the throne from the man she loved more than anything else in the world.

 

“I am Circe witch of Colchis and my powers are unrivalled” she stated arrogantly. “I know of the affection in your heart for her, the love that you bear her and the love that she in return bears you. With my help, Jason I could make you worthy of her hand in marriage is that not what you want?” Circe said tilting her head curiously to one side.

“Yes I want to marry Ariadne one day,” Jason said softly. Part of him the moment he had first seen Ariadne had always wanted to marry Ariadne, the girl the only girl he had ever met that he had wanted to marry. Another part of him by knowing of his heritage knows that this makes him eligible to marry Ariadne; however the other part of him doubts why even with a prestige heritage, she would want him. After all according to Circe both of his parents still live, and neither one of them raised him showing that he was still an unwanted child.   

“Then we have a deal” Circe stated grasping the brunette's hand. Jason let out a half pained shriek as Circes eyes lit up red and then there was burning spreading throughout his body. More specifically upon his right arm and Jason thrashes and tries to jerk his arm free, however Circe has a grip tighter than steel around his arm.

“Hush hold still, the pain will ease with time”, Circe chided as she felt Jason’s arm try to recoil from the staggering amount of pain his arm was in, however she held his arm tight as she wanted the spell to work perfectly so she ignored the boys cries of pain. After all later Jason would know that this had been for his own good.  

"What did you do to me?” Jason let out a gasp of breath as he looked down at his wrist. His wrist that now had burning brand into his arm. A strange circular burn mark, that had some type of unknown writing in a circle, however Jason was in too much pain to ask Circe what the spell she had done would do.

"I ensured you would keep your deal and your silence. “She paused smirked wickedly and said “after I can’t have my favourite nephew getting killed this brand it’s a connection linking you to me. When I have need of you’ll feel me calling you. Now take this” she commanded passing Jason a vial from out of her dress and shoving him towards the entrance of the cave. The vial held the cure for Medusa and would eventually heal the girl however the girl might forever hold the scars of what Hercules had tried to do to her. Not that Circe would mind Medusa having a permeant reminder of how ruthlessness a man in love can be; after all it’s a harsh lesson that every woman in the world had to learn.

“I would hurry to save your friend medusa and don’t worry I will turn your other friend back from a pig,” Circe said looking at the dumbstruck boy. Part of her is amused at how confused the young boy is at her giving him a cure, as she knows that the pain and reward will just be enough to confuse Jason about her motives, and keep the boy guessing about what it is Circe wants.

 

“And Jason if you value your life I wouldn’t recommend mentioning this to anyone and with that Circe melted away into the night.

 

Leaving Jason standing there with the feeling he had just made a deal with the devil. Then Jason turned and ran back down the mountainside to reunite with Pythagoras and Hercules. Hopeful to see if Hercules was alright and to ensure Pythagoras sweet gentle kind Pythagoras was safe, not that Jason didn’t worry for the pair of them, but it was Hercules fault that they got into this mess in the first place. And especially had sympathy for Hercules as past experience had taught Jason that transforming into an animal back to a human caused excoriating pain, the other part of Jason after tonight’s revelations could feel little of anything, as mostly Jason emotions are dulled with shock and pain.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason shook his head tiredly, upon his low straw mattress as the revelation of yesterday still attempt to sink in to his head. He still couldn't believe that he had family out there. That after spending so many years believing that he was alone in the world the years he had spent watching over families converting what they had.  And now he had found out the horrific truth that he had family out there and the worst part about was that they didn’t want him. That his parents would rather have a child raised by strangers than do the simple task of looking after him. The worst part of it was that his mother would rather raise another man’s child than her own child.

Not to mention how much of mess it made of his feeling for Ariadne, the girl he had fallen in love with was his own step sister, and part him was now disgusted with himself for falling in love with her, after all he had many foster families over the years and many surrogate sisters and he had known explicitly not to fall in love with them.  The stronger part of Jason knew that he could sooner stop loving Ariadne than stop the sun from rising.

He hadn't slept a wink all night so his eyes felt heavy and grainy, as he still tries to come to terms with all that Circe had told him. As well as helping Pthygarous and Hercules watch over Medusa who was still sleeping on Hercules bed, on the mend for sure but still not at full health. Hercules, Pthygarous and Jason had all spent the night taking it in shifts to watch over Medusa who was still pale and covered in a light pox, which was healing slowly.

 

Every time he looked at Medusa the feeling of guilt grew stronger as his stomach churned at the thought of being related to somebody who would cause this amount of damage to somebody he loved.  Of being related to such monsters and another part of Jason wonders if one day he will he turns into such a monster as well.  After all wouldn’t it be in his blood to be such a cruel person after all if his aunt, uncle, mother, cousin are all such people, who was to say Jason wouldn’t be like them.  Jason is now repulsed by his own body knowing what blood runs through his veins and part of Jason wishes he never found out the truth.

Jason had always wanted to know more about his family, but not like this, not at the cost of hurting his friends. A voice in his head said that his pretty fantasies would come back and harm him one day. Hadn't Mac when he was a child told him it would be better not to know and had said it again before he sent the sub down? As another wave of loss grief and betrayal filled him at the thought of his godfather.  The man who had raised him as his own believing that Jason had no family off his own. Was Jason being disloyal to Mac by attempt to find out more about his family?

 

"You look troubled", Hercules voice gruff with concern as the burly wrestler sat down on the bed next to him. The bed sinking lower till it touch the ground and Jason flickered his eyes over Hercules, the man still had strong bags over his eyes and a heavy bruise across his face where the pig snout use to be. And part of Jason knows he must look worse than Hercules if Hercules is sitting down and asking him if he is already instead of milky his injury for all his worth.

 

"Do you want to talk about it" Hercules prodded the question in a light tone as he watched the pale and tired brunette struggle to find words to express the turmoil within.  Hercules watched how Jason’s face screwed up in conflict, and the errant curls of Jason’s hair hung down low across his face, indicating that soon Jason would need a haircut.

"I'm still trying to come to terms with what Circe told me", Jason mumbled quietly missing how Hercules thick brows flew up in alarm. As Hercules began gazing even closer at Jason, was the boy normally that pale or was it due to some sort of curse?

"And what did that witch tell you", Hercules asked  in alarm as panic gripping his heart  as the witch could have asked Jason to do anything and knowing Jason he would be naive enough to agree. After all it wasn’t like Jason knew enough about magic so he could protect himself, before Atlantis Jason had told Hercules he came from a country where there was no magic, and guilt filled Hercules once more. Part of Hercules was tired of feeling guilt from his actions and would never have went near Circe if he had known all three of his favourite people would have to pay the price for his actions.

"She told me something about my family, something that if I told anybody else it would get me killed", Jason blurted out and immediately gasped in pain as his arm started to burn in pain.

Hercules watched in horror as Jason after saying this doubled over in pain, clutching his arm as tears streamed down the bloodless face. Part of Hercules though was curious about what Jason was saying about his family, as the boy had confessed to Hercules late one night that the boy’s father had abandoned him at the age of six and he had never known his mother. Another part of Hercules is angry that the witch he had just met would be so cruel as to play on an orphans boys feeling like that, probably to get back at Hercules for asking her for aid in the first place. After all Hercules had know witches where proud and vain creatures, however he hadn’t expected Circe to be as callous as this, to use an orphan boy’s parents just so she could get back at Hercules for not giving her a loftier task to do.

 

"PYTHGAROUS", Hercules bellowed his friends name as he manoeuvred Jason into a sitting position and attempt to see Jason arm, as his thoughts flew panicked about what curse Circe had put Jason on. After all it was unusual for a boy that was healthy, to collapse in pain suddenly after attempting to tell Hercules what had happened to him in that cave. The other part of Hercules knows that witches don’t put a spell of such magnitude on somebody unless that person is valuable to them.

"What, what is it Jason", Pthygarous gasped out the question as he ran into the room. Blonde hair sticking up in clumps and a loose sleeping tunic chucked over the healers body. Blue eyes widened in alarm as the saw Jason.

Pthygarous gasped out the name in horror, as he watched his friend doubled over in pain, with only Hercules holding him up. Jason was pale as a ships sail, and tears of agony were rolling down his cheeks. Watching how it took all of Jason’s strength to even stay sat up as the only thing keeping Jason upright was Hercules, his friends supported arm was keeping Jason body from toppling over onto the floor.

 

"Jason I need you to tell me where it hurts", Pthygarous said as he ran to the over side of Jason and grabbed a nearby bucket in case Jason was sick.  As Jason began to dry hack due to the amount of pain his body is in, meanwhile Pthygarous can’t help but feel that he has failed himself as a healer. After all what type of healer doesn’t know if there friend is unwell, and instantly feels guilty for presuming yesterday that it was him and Hercules who needed the most medical attention. Instead of just hoping that Jason came out of it unscathed, after all Pthygarous hadn’t even asked Jason if he was hurt, and what type of friend did that? What type of healer did that make him?

"My arm", Jason hissed out to Pthygarous question as a hand tried to pull Jason away so they could look at it. As Jason stomach tossed and turned, as a wave of nausea and pain filled his stomach. Hercules had managed to wrestle Jason's arms apart, and immediately recoiled in horror, stomach queasy at the gruesome site of Jason arm.

On Jason arm was a circular brand, painful, swollen to the point of blistered and red raw.

Hercules and Pthygarous shared identical looks of horror and understanding as the only person who could have done this was Circe. For a moment the only sound in the room was Jason vomiting.

Then Pthygarous sprang into action as he grabbed his medicine bag from his room as Hercules secured his grip on Jason. As Pthygarous quickly grabbed water from a pitcher on the kitchen table and hurried over to Jason. Quickly he began washing and dressing the brand idly noting that the brand seems to have the writings of Hecate around it in a circle.

"Jason why didn't you tell me about this", Pthygarous voice scolded as annoyance filled him, as of Jason had told him about what Circe had done to him then he could have prepared a better salve and a tonic for Jason pain. And the brand would probably be less sore as walking in the forest was bound to have made it infected. Another voice in Pthygarous head pointed out that Jason was reluctant to seek help for his injuries always. A habit Pthygarous was trying and obviously failing to break his friend off.

However the minute the scolding tone left Pthygarous voice, Hercules felt Jason stiffen up in offence. As Hercules continued stroking Jason back as Jason continued being sick. Hercules felt a pang of annoyance and anger at Pthygarous unhelpful tone.

"Pythagoras," Hercules hissed as he jerked his head pointed towards Jason, but the damage had already been done. Jason was not a sculpture made of marble, cold and as distant as the gods themselves.

" And that is the exact reason I decided  to keep it to myself, besides you had enough to deal with Medusa", Jason icily  explained with a pang of guilt at the lost and forlorn  look Hercules shot towards his bedroom where Medusa would be lay waiting.

 

"Oh Medusa I have no chance now, she'll never forgive for what has happened to her, and I'll never forgive myself as well. A stupid drunken fool that's what I am", Hercules spat with venom at himself. After all the love of his life still a stunning beauty in the eyes of Hercules was covered in some of Pythagoras gloop and was still in a deep sleep after yesterday’s events.  Korinna had reported whilst the trio had been out trying to sort out the witch that had caused this mess in the first place, Medusa breathing had almost faded, and that was the worst thing for Hercules knew that due to his actions Medusa almost died. Hercules would sooner die than let anything happen to his beloved Medusa.

And due to his stupid actions, big fat foolish Hercules had caused Pthygarous to have a couple of cuts across his stomach and would have been eaten alive by a sytallian bird if Jason hadn’t been nearby to kill it and Hercules praised the gods that it was only the one bird as the birds where nurtures for traveling within packs. As well as being strongly linked to that witches family, after all it was rumour that only the royals of Colchis could even get  them to obey their bidding, and countless of witches where have rumoured to have tried. Medusa had been on her deathbed and had a horrible pox across her body and was only now beginning to recover, and now Jason had been branded like cattle for the witches own amusment. Hercules had only wanted love and all he had caused was pain, pain for them and pain for himself, Hercules thought guiltily to himself as he watched Pthygarous heat up a stone and lie it across Jason stomach.

* * *

 

Circe had risen later than usual the following day having spent the previous night tossing and turning; plotting ways to gain the throne of Atlantis for her nephew. However, the son of the late king Aeson would certainly have support from the citizens of Atlantis as King Aeson had been known as a kind and merciful ruler. As well as many exiled nobles who would jump at the opportunity to return home to Atlantis and would eagerly help stage a coup against the current King and Queen of Atlantis. Running her hands through her sleep tossed brown hair as she pulled herself from her bed. Raising her hand to her eyes against the sun as she walked to the window to glance around at the mountains that surrounded her, deep in thought as she completes this latest problem the problem would not be the coup. The mountains that surrounded the fortress making it invulnerable to attack and easy to defend with a group of loyal colcheons soldiers and various other cult followers that all naturally followed her as a royal of Colchis soldiers that were loyal to her and were part of her birthright as a princess of Colchis.

 

The problem was Jason and his inability to be King just yet. Jason who had the correct lineage however none of the experience or training to be a king, Jason who could easily lose his head if anybody loyal to beloved King Minos found out about him.

Training and training him to be a king would be difficult especially since Circe herself was forbidden to go near the city of Atlantis. Which was why she had branded Jason in the first place as if she was forbidden to go to Atlantis having a brand to create a connection between them, a connection that would create a bond beyond the physical realms. The brand would slowly begin opening the boys mind up to her allowing her to contact him in his dreams, allowing both of them to accesses the spiritual plane of Hel. A special plane of existences for those touched by the gods allowing them to train and meet each other, as gods on earth and it was supposed to help them fulfill the gods bidding. However hard to access unless you knew how and exactly which touched by the god you wished to meet. But training in Hel would also have its own fallbacks as entering the spiritual plane was strongly location based meaning if she contacted the boy in Hel and the boy’s mother was nearby then she would most likely find out about her which would lead queen Pasiphae to him.

One hand reached up to rub the old scars that covered half her face due to the last confrontation with her sister which Circe had almost lost her life in an attempt to take the throne for her. A plan that had been narrowly thwarted by her wretched sister and that horrid snake of a man Minios as well as that wretched brat Ariadne. However Circe understood now that the throne was not hers to take, it was Jason’s. And her vengeance would be Jason. Jason who would take the throne but Circe would see to it that her sister would never benefit from Jason rise to power.

However back to Jason and how to become the king, he was born to be would be a difficult task made even more difficult by the fact there were certain lessons such as in-depth politics, histories, battles, and strategies was an education given to a male and not a female. For example, her brother Hippolytus education had widely differed from her and her sister’s education. Whilst they were learning about things like poetry and music and embroidery subjects her sister Glauce had excelled at. Subjects that bother Circe and her other sister Pasiphae held high in contempt, preparing to coax her brother into learning about his lessons such as politics and battle strategy. However much of what Circe had learned from Hippolytus, Pasiphae had learned too. Pasiphae and Circe had been close once. And Circe heart gave a pang of sorrow that it was no longer possible to be close. However, Pasiphae had made her choice and now had Circe contempt. Hippolytus her brother, however, had all the teachings of a great king and was no longer using them. Perhaps he could be persuaded to teach Jason without telling Pasiphae. Hippolytus would properly teach Jason how to be king anyway, after learning of King Aeson abandonment of the boy. As well as feeling guilty about the lack of male heirs that had been left to Colchis. Besides Hippolytus always did favor Pasiphae as a child, teaching her things that had aided Pasiphae dreams and ambitions until her sister longed to be king in all but sex. However, due to Hippolytus soft spot towards her sister, he would either feel the need to protect the boy or even worse he could tell Pasiphae. Circe knew that counting on her brother's aid would a risky gamble as she wrote a short missive to him asking for him to visit it her as she needed his help in a delicate matter. However, ensuring that she was ambiguous due to the risk of interception she clicked her tongue and sent her words on the leg of a raven on the way to her big brother.


	3. chapter 3

"I need your wisdom to get me out off this mess", Minos begged his favourite nobel the Lord Cylix. 

Cylix was an older man, from an original  smaller and poorer nobel family who without the coup of Atlantis would never have has rose as far as he did.  However as a courtier Cylix had been able to rise to the top of the kings favourite by 

"To see this once proud and nobel  city go to ruin due to the fact coups are expensive thrones and costly things to keep is a great tragedy my King", Cylix began nervously,  a dry tongue sliding out of the face of a harsh, cruel and calculating face  as he regarded the fool before him with contempt. 

"Maybe you should try and raise the taxes of the citizens of Atlantis, my King", Cylix suggested, meanwhile  knowing that the citizens of Atlantis  where already struggling to have food. 

"And the citizens of Atlantis are already starving, people are already hungry, thievery is going up by the day, riots are already starting in streets, so unless you want me to lose my head as starving citizens turn dangerous", Minos spat the words put with a mixture of frustration and anger at the situation his reign was turning into. He walked over to a nearby window and glanced down into the gardens of the sun below.

The gardens of the sea was a peacefully place filled with fountains, fruit trees all designed as maze, show casing both Minos indulge as a Father to his beloved daughter Ariadne, but also to have a piece of the garden that represents Ariadne. After all for a long time Minos had believed that Ariadne would one day leave Atlantis to rule her own land, whilst Atlantis would be left in the capable hands of her brother Therus. Unfortunately Therus had betrayed his own father and Minos after all this time still grieved for the loss of his son. Even though he knew that without the Queens wisdom the traitor in his court would never have been found.

And for a minute Minos heart lightened as he saw his beautiful daughter walk around the garden, a string of ladies following her like butterflies after the sun, not that any of them had a hope of eclipse Ariadne. And then he looked down at the piece of parchment in front of him and his face darken like a thunder cloud. 

"He dares threaten war upon my city, when he knows that I hold his beloved daughter as my own wife, summon the Queen and see what she has to say about this latest treason," Minos snapped at one if the guards standing near the door.

 " My king if I may point out that the bloodline of colchis is weakened and marrying your daughter off to the Lord Heptarian would be away off ensuring Colchis remains loyal to the throne off Atlantis, and when the pair are wed the colchoeans would obey you", Cylix said with a slimy grin and then turned and left the king too his troubling thoughts.

Cylix had many interesting points and all of them would need to be considered carefully however the most important piece of knowledge for Minos was that Ariadne stayed safe. And if a betrothed to a brute was need, not saying that there wouldn't be ways later of killing the pompous idiot off later as the Lord Heptarian certainly wasn't good enough Minos daughter.

Raising a strong goblet of wine high in the air, the golden goblet catching in the high sun, Minos raised his goblet and spoke aloud, "May you one day forgive me Ariadne as you are going have to marry Heptarian or we will lose it all" and the knocked the goblet back with one gulp.

However the satisfaction did not fill him for long. He knew the Lord Heptarian character and knew that man would not make a fine husband for anyone. Especially not his kind brave and gentle daughter, who would make any man a magnificent Queen and who didn't deserve to be married of because of the crowns debts.

The debts of Atlantis that were of the Kings own making, and only he could be blamed for that. War was expensive and taking a throne was even more expensive. King Minos shoulder burned at the memory of the rebellion, where that weakling Aeson had dared deliver an almost fatal blow. Sneering in disdain he recalled how the traitor had escape from the cells of Atlantis, not even willing to fight for his wife. However before fleeing into exile King Aeson had managed to take most of the royal vault with him. And a good majority of his supporters had fled following into exile with him.

  
Leaving Minos to rule over a country that he had been sure at the time he would have been able to make great once more. However year after year more crops had died, leaving more people starving. Whispers of curses fell from everybody’s lips. Causing the King to raise the taxes in order to make sure the people could be fed. Until the people even now would rebel due to hunger, every day citizens of Atlantis would rebel for one reason or another. Rumours of the King being a usurper and being cursed because of it followed him even now. If only there was a way to end Aeson once and for all. If he could lay a trap for Aeson, that would send the coward out of hiding to where the people of Atlantis could see him kill the King once and for all.

  
Then the countries that refused to ally with him or even trade with him out of respect for King Aeson would see that he was King of Atlantis. Keeping the Lord Heptarian and Queen Pasiphae hear in Atlantis ensure the obedience of Colchis and Troy.  
Pulling himself out of his dark thoughts he used a bell to summon a servant. As the servant entered the room he instructed them to find his daughter and bring her to him. Because now he had to break the news to his daughter

* * *

In a large and beautiful blue bedroom, where the king sized bed was made from the finest wood, and the bed was made from the finest silk a seamstress could make. The room which is usually warm and inviting to many people who desire to see the young princess wouldn't find it to be so inviting today. 

As she pressed with her arms across her chest, and mixture of fear and sorrow is marred across Ariadne's face as a river of tears flow down her cheeks. Ariadne can't believe what her father had told her, he had told her that he wanted to marry the Lord Heptarian, something that scared Ariadne and to her was a fate worse than death. 

"I cannot marry him",Ariadne said aloud in the empty room, and for a minute she fails to recognize her own voice as it is so scared and fearfully, and nothing like the strong and confident voice she usually has. But she knows what she has just spoken is the truth, and she knows deep within her soul that she cannot marry Heptarian. 

As she recalls the endless paraded of serving girls who when the severed the Lord Heptarian had shown dead lifeless eyes, bruised bodies and torn dresses.  The way Heptarian had stared at her developing curves at the young age of twelve sent shivers of repulsive down her spine as goosebumps developed on her slender brown bare arms.

"I mean how can father expect me to marry somebody who repulse me that much", Ariadne said aloud to herself meanwhile she that to save Atlantis from the many staggering debts she would one day have to marry a wealthy man. But not Heptarian the man who was seven years older than her, and was the man that Ariadne had spent years growing up at his side. A man that would always feel more like an estranged brother than her husband. A man who when he was a a boy taught her how to shoot and would climb trees with her. If she had to marry somebody let it be a wealthy man that she doesn't no as she would rather marry a stranger than Heptarian. At least with a stranger she could have a chance of having a happy union with a man, something that she would never have with Heptarian.

As a major part of Ariadne growing up at Heptarian side was the fact that she knew all of his flaws, about how he was quick to anger and deeply bitter over Ariadne being the favoured royal over him. Resentful of Ariadne royal status and always taking it as a slight over himself. As she curled herself tighter into a ball, Ariadne knew when she spoke aloud that this was the truth of her heart, "At his core Heptarian is his aunts nephew, he is as cruel as she is, and by agreeing to this union my father has just signed our own death warrant". Knowing that the truth of what she started spoke couldn't be denied, and the only thing Ariadne could do now is pray to the gods for protection and hope they are merciful in what is to come. 

"My lady are you alright", Korrina voice is laced with concern and breaking Ariadne out of her own morbid thoughts, as the young maid bends down next to Ariadne and embraced the princess tightly. Part of her is glad that is Korrina who she's her in this moment of weakness, as most servants would report Ariadne state of unhappiness back to the Queen happily in exchange for gold. But Korrina is her lady's maid and has always been her most devoted friend, and faithful follower.

"I am content Korrina",Ariadne says even through the lie catches in her mouth, this is the lie she's going to have to say for the rest of her probably short life. Ignoring the raised eyebrow of Korinna as a look of dissatisfaction crosses the blonde girls face at the lie. 

"Ariadne you look awful, your tears are still coming down your face, you have completely abounded your lady like poseur and are sat huddled in a corner of the room and your dress has bunched up across your knees. You are anything but content", Korinna states the truth laced with concern and completely unimpressed with her lady's lie. 

At first the harsh critique of Ariadne appearance stings her, as Ariadne no matter where she goes has been complemented on her beauty, before a rush of gratuity fills her at Korinna honesty words. "Korinna this is why you are my lady's maid, because of your honest and true council", Ariadne said reaching forward and gently squeezing Korinna hands in gratitude. 

"And here my lady I thought you picked me for my stunning good looks", Korinna jested lightly watching how a startled laugh burst out of Ariadne mouth, making Korinna face light up with a smile at the Princess rare but treasured laughter. Both laughs lit up the room for a small moment.

"Now Korinna tell me what you did the last couple of days you were off", Ariadne instructed refusing to dwell on her own unhappy fate for a moment longer. Wanting to hear what her friend had been up to the last few days where Ariadne had been stuck with Ione. The girl who was so obviously Queen spy, and honestly had little personality apart from prying for gossip on Ariadne, so no offense but Korinna was Ariadne favourite maid.

"Well the first day I got to visit my father and he is doing well, with his merchant bussiness, but he will soon be sailing the seas again to trade with Rome", Korrina said with a sad smile as the loneliness of going back to an empty house once more filled her for a minute. However she couldn't dwell on that now as Ariadne needed her.

"But the second day didn't go so well", Korrina said with a laugh watching how Ariadne face throwers with concern at her words.

"Are you hurt or unwell",Ariadne questions as her eyes scan Korinna who looks nothing but the picture of health with Sun kissed skin and long blonde hair flowing down her back, and is dress in a very pretty pink tunic and a warm smile that is lighting up Korinna face and mischievous sea green eyes. 

Korrina brushes off Ariadne concern with a wave of her hand and simply states "I am fine, however Medusa is healing from the latest attempts of Hercules winning her affections"

"But why, I thought that Medusa said that she was going to confess her love for Hercules once she picked up the courage", Ariadne said with a confused tilt of her head causing her dark hair to flick to one side. 

"Well Medusa took too long to confess, and Hercules decided to speed up the process, and decided to ask a witch for an enchantment. The fool failed to realise that Medusa only has eyes for him anyway", Korrina said teasing. 

"But Korinna is Medusa alright messing about with magic is nothing to play about with", Ariadne lectured after seeing the many displays of magic her stepmother had preformed over the years, and all displays of her magic had been of a crueler nature towards Ariadne. As she recalled spots appearing on her face just before she was going to meet a Prince who would want to be betrothed to her. The many toys as a child that had broken in her hands after she had annoyed her stepmother.

"Medusa is fine now, your Jason sorted out the witch", Korrina said with a knowing grin watching how Ariadne face lit up with a blush at her beloved name.

"He's not my Jason", Ariadne denied as she could feel her face turning a brighter red at the idea of Jason being hers. Not that secretly she wouldn't mind Jason being hers join fact the thought gave her a small rush of pleasure, not that she would admit that to anyone. 

"Well he was asking enough about you",Korrina said watching how a dreamy look appeared on Ariadne face at the knowledge that Jason was asking after her.

"Are you sure he is not yours, however if you don't want him I hear Ione begged the Queen for the opportunity to spy on Jason if you catch my drift", Korrina said watching how Ariadne face darkened with jealously at her words.

"Its not like Jason would go for her anyway. I mean Ione is not the type of girl Jason would go for. After all Jason needs somebody who is as kind, compassionate and loyal as he is. However the person also needs to have brains to stop his stupidity. And Ione has no brains", Ariadne complained ignoring how Korrina laughed at her.

"Besides what secrets do you think Ione going to get by stalking Jason like a desperate dog", Ariadne continue complaining ignoring how jealous she felt at the idea of Jason moving on from her. 

"So Jason needs a girl who smart, kind compassionate and loyal, I wonder who could possibly have all those traits? Oh wait Ariadne that's you and don't bother denying it as the whole city knows the pair of you are in love",Korrina said as she playfully pulled Ariadne up, and began gently leading her to her dressing table to get dressed for the evening.

"Jason not in love with me", Ariadne half heartedly protested as Korrina walked to the door to summon the rest of the servants, to help Ariadne get ready for the feast. 

Watching how a parade of servants began walking in carrying heavy pots of hot water and pouring it into the tub, ensuring the princess could have a long hot soak before the feast. As Korrina began pulling out the gown, that Ariadne would have to wear for the feast as well as the matching jewellery. Once Ariadne was dressed in a light green dress, and matching gold jewellery Heptarian own personal colour she thinks in disgust. Looking at her reflection she knows she looks beautiful.

Now though she was considered throughout the lands as one of the most beautiful young women anybody had ever seen. Beautiful Ariadne she thought to herself bitterly, beauty was a curse. Beauty that attracted so many lustful eyes from so many men all wanting her for her looks or her crown and had caused a number of cold and callous comments from woman.

There must be a way to break this betrothal Ariadne said to herself in despair. If not for her but for her people, her people didn’t deserve a king who would sooner beat an old man in the street for blocking the road. No the people of Atlantis deserved a king who would be care for the people of Atlantis. Somebody kind brave gentle and strong. Somebody who would be willing to do what is right for the people and damn the consequences.  
Somebody like Jason Ariadne sighed as a blush came to her cheeks. Jason who was easily one of the best looking people the princess Ariadne had ever seen. And not only was that he kind, brave, humble basically everything she ever wanted in a husband. And the opposite of what’s she’s getting.

She gathers her resolve and hastily wiped her eyes. Glancing at herself in the mirror she was pleased to see no trace of tears marks in the mirror.

“The Lord Heptarian is a cruel vile man who is little more than a political hostage” Ariadne complained bitterly. As she closed her eyes to once again fight back the tears. No she was done crying one way or another she would get out of this betrothal.

  
“Heptarian will never be my husband and I would soon die than become his wife”, Ariadne stated.

And then gagged in shock Korinna had slapped a hand over her mouth. “Hush what if somebody hears you”, Korinna said blue eyes shining in worry. “The Queens spies are all over the palace what if one of them heard you”, her voice lowered in a whisper.

“But I can trust you”, Ariadne said as her hand reached out and squeezed Korinna. “Of course you can my lady but think of Queen Pasiphae and what she would do if she was found to be in this situation” Korinna said with a wink.

What Queen Pasiphae would do if she was forced into this situation, Ariadne wondered to herself. Probably arrange for the man to have an unfortunate accident or manipulate the court into seeing that the man was an unfit match. Ariadne thought furiously she couldn’t kill Heptarian as it would be too obvious. But manipulating the court should be hopefully an easier job. And the first thing to do would be to the make the court realise that she wasn’t Princess Ariadne anymore they needed to see her as no longer a princess but a queen of Atlantis in her own right.  
“Korinna bring me the jewels of Queen Tyro”, she ordered. “I wish to wear them tonight don’t you think that those jewels will go lovely with my dress tonight”, Ariadne smiled as servant’s quickly hurried to dress her. Let them see she thought to her giddily let them see the daughter of the man who brought an entire dynasty crashing down. Let the entire court see just whose daughter Princess Ariadne is. And let them see that Princess Ariadne daughter of Atlantis and princess of Crete. Let them see that I will not bow to any man.  
Tonight she would not be gentle Princess Ariadne but a queen in her own right. Dressed in the gold chocker that legend had it been designed for Queen Tyro mother of the previous king Aeson and had been blessed by Poseidon himself. Dress in pure Atlantiean blue. Ariadne knew she looked gorgeous with dark locks of hair flowing and dressed in the fine blue dress. Ariadne knew she looked like the queen she was born to be and swept from the room. Now it begins when they talk of my reign they will say it starts today.


	4. chapter 4

The royal banquet hall was packed with royals and nobles all joining together for a celebration. The city was awash with rumours for the cause of the celebration. The air in the banquet hall was electric. Finely dressed nobles came in flock for the event.  
Tables groaning with food and wine, as nobles smiled and chattered happily with each other.  
Amongst all the merriment of the court there was one man that was not happy. Dressed in the disguise of a minor noble Argus smiled as he sat down near the royal table. His seat was perfectly picked. Close enough to get near his target but far away enough to escape. Anticipation filled him as he saw the royal family walk into the room.   
Argus quickly bowed his head in supplication along with the rest. Argus eyed his target; this was a costly job that he had to do tonight. However it was a job that would pay well and honour his true ruler. Argus employer had not been happy about the betrothal or even the possibility of a betrothal between Ariadne and Heptarian. His ruler would ensure that tonight the royal family would feel loss. It didn’t matter to his employer which one of them died.  
The roar of the crowd lessoned as King Minios stood up for a toast. Minios smiled benevolently to the crowd. Minios stood up goblet of wine held up in the air. “Friends, citizens of Atlantis, nothing could please us more than the announcement today of the betrothal of our daughter to Poseidon's servant, Heptarian. And as is the custom of our great city, a pankration will be held, the like of which we have never seen.” Everybody in the room clapped and cheered for the news.   
Argus felt the smile on his face hard to keep up the act of joy. This news was disastrous for his employer. No Argus felt panic well up inside of him. Angry flared and Argus thought to himself this could not be allowed to happen; Argus would not allow it he decided resolutely. To allow the daughter of that scum marry him. Then Argus smiled wickedly if everything went to plan tonight then this betrothal will not happen as he stalked closer to his blue figured target.  
Heptarian smiled winningly at his betrothed, the Princess Ariadne was going to be his, his wife. The woman that he had longed for and had loved from afar was going to be his.   
Nothing could wipe the smile or spoil his mood today Heptarian thought as he saw the Princess Ariadne walk closer to him. Heptarian moved closer to his betrothed. “Ariadne” he called to her and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. Admiring how the blue dress strained against her breasts and breathing deeply in her heavy perfume. Heptarian noted how Ariadne faces tighten slightly and eyes turned colder as she eyed him.   
“All of Atlantis is pleased for us”, he continued as he escorted her to her throne. A slightly more higher and ordinate throne to show that she was heir to Atlantis, eying the elaborate throne soon Heptarian thought that throne will be mine.  
“So it seems”, Ariadne icily returned to his comment. He noted how Ariadne’s knuckled clenched and turned white. Heptarian almost frowned at the icy tones, soon Heptarian thought soon you will be pleased to see pleased for me to give any scraps of my attention that I design to give you.  
“And I feel sure the gods will bless our union, too.” Heptarian could already picture the children that they would have together. They would have plenty of sons; Ariadne would be a fantastic mother Heptarian decided.   
“Such certainty, Heptarian,” Ariadne mockingly smirked. Ariadne didn’t look like a princess tonight she looked like a Queen. A queen that had decide Heptarian wasn’t worthy of her time.  
“You'll see”, Heptarian responded even as angry filled him. Heptarian longed to grab her and pull the princess into his arms and shake her until she would see sense. Surely she realized that Ariadne could do no better than him. A Lord with an army and title to help her keep her crown and give her sons, children that they both needed to rule. A strong and handsome warrior that would kill to protect her. Didn’t Ariadne realise when it comes to a crown neither one of them had a choice.   
“They'll give us a sign and then you will believe, too.” Heptarian said and then walked off to see his aunt. His aunt was a woman surely she would know how to deal with the Princess Ariadne and to help him win her heart. He was sure the gods would give him a sign for whom else could the gods support apart from him.  
Argus smiled his targert was so very close now. He pulled out the knife and confidently walked towards his target. Quickly thrusting the knife into the lower abdomen of his target, he smiled as his prey started to bleed heavily. And turned to run away into the night, leaving the shouts of guard at his back. Smiling he ran even as the guards gave chase. Surely his target would die tonight.  
Queen Pasiphae smiled at her nephew he had done well today she decided. Giving him a rare smile she reassures him that the Princess would come around. Even if she did not it didn’t matter she was one step closer to the throne. Then her world explodes into pain as a knife collided with her abdomen. Blood flooded the floor. Pasiphae had been gutted like a fish. Somebody would suffer for this she decide as blackness beckoned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason/circe chapter

" A king is made up of five main principles they are the king is the chief redistributive of goods and symbolic goods in a community. Secondly the king is a symbol centralize the community. Third the king has a responsibility to the divine world. Fourth the justice of the king due to ethical order. And fifth the role of the prophet and the prompting justice royal rule. Now applying these five principle to atlantis where are King Minos weakness and why? Circe asked Jason.

 

Jason racked his brains for a suitable answer. All the theoretical knowledge was sharpening his brain. Despite what main people thought prudently Hercules and Pythagoras Jason wasn't as stupid as he let on. Coming too a new world and adapting as well as Jason had took brains and a hell lot of courage. True Pythagoras Hercules medusa and Ariadne had all made the journey easier. And Circe her self was attempting to teach what it meant to be king. It would be a slow journey Jason knew yet he couldn't help feel resentful towards King Aeson and Queen Pashiphe for not teaching him what he needed to know. For abandoning him and not raising him

Jason preferred not to think on how his mother and father had abandoned him. How his mother had tried to kill him with a voodoo doll and that he was related to a coven of witches. That his father had lied to him about his whole heritage.

Turning his mind back to his lesson which were now being taken daily from being forced to study politics,warfare to God's and magic. His current lesson was on the main principles of ruling. And more prominently how to rule. An idea that made Jason uneasy as why Circe wanted to invest so much time and energy into teaching him how to be a king instead of deciding how to rule for him.

Jason bit his lip in thought where was King Minos lacking as a king. He thought of how people were starving in the streets. How the guards were allowed to arrest and kill anybody who displeased them. How the Oracle was kept under guard and how surprised Hercules and Pythagoras had been that Jason had not needed to pay to see her. Unlike so many of the other citizens had. Jason knew that one man was required to gift his best cattle every year to the temple for granting an audience with the Oracle.

"The king is allowing people to starve in the streets making them more vulnerable to backing and supporting a new king. The guards run wild with power through the streets indicates a lack of control over the guards. He is controlling the Oracle through the guards and being the main distribute of goods through the temple".

"Very good Jason", Circe praised and then angular her head questionably but why Jason think of why he is allowing the people of Atlantis to starve, what does he gain from starving people. Why do the guards run wild why is the law not maintained. Why is Minos judgment so quick to condemn every person to death. He tried to sentence you to death in the bull courts. But what is the man's motivation.

Know a man's motivation and it cannot be used to harm you,Circe lectured.

And you Jason challenged what is your motivation for teaching me how to become a king instead of just placing me on the throne and ruling from behind the throne.

My motivation is not a simple thing Circe said laughing bitterly. I am not immortal and am well aware of the fact that I will not last forever. So I could make myself ruler in all but name but eventual Jason you would wise up to it making me lose any power in the process. I see that my family is in ruins and you are one of the only few members of my family that has the right bloodline and family name to correct the wrongs of the world and help future generations remember my family for generations to come.

However I wish my sister destruction more than most for kidnapping my daughter and usurping my place in her life. I wish to do the same to her to repay the debt that she owes me. You can bring my sister destruction in fact the Oracle herself prophesied that one day Jason you end the bloodshed and return peace to the throne.  
However Jason as future king of Atlantis why don't you tell me if my motivation is true or am I lying to you. As future king you should be able to sense the truth from the lies, you tell me Jason.

Jason narrowed his eyes in thought, what circe had said about her motivation sounded truthful and yet Jason had an inkling that she was not telling him the whole truth. He knew why he had this feeling as Pythagoras had once said only a fool would trust a witch as what the mainly dabbled in was magic deceit and half truths.  
"Your not telling me the whole truth", Jason stated certainly. "Very good Jason I am not telling you the whole truth", Circe stated as she eyed her mark on the boys arm. A mark that over time would enchant Jason and cause him to trust her motivations more and anybody who wasn't her less. However because she was merciful the mark would allow the boy to have some of his mind. A great pity because Jason was showing that he had quick mind that when taught by anouther that was touched by the gods. Somebody who's mind ran as quickly as his own. Everybody whose minds wasn't touched by the gods ran slightly slower which was why all those that were touched by the gods had such quick fight reacting times. It wasn't that in a fight the opponents slowed down it was that Jason mind spread up to its naturally speed.

Circe thought to herself in disdain, did Aeson honestly believe that going to another world with no magic to dampen the boys abilities would really block out the boys abilities. When simple exposure to another touched by the gods was enough to rebirth the boys abilities. Or was it the exposure of Jason mother magic even when attacking her son and trying to kill him. Would be trying even subconsciously to undo the bonds and seals on the boys power. After all only a mother would want what was best for there child. And Circe well she didn't want what was best for Jason after all she thought to herself with a laugh she wasn't his mother.

"Now back to the lesson can you tell me why Minos keeps the Oracle under guard day and night?", Circe asked.

"Because she is a seer and the Oracle can predict the future so people would want to use her against him", Jason replied as he wondered why Circe had even asked that question.

"No it's not just because she can predict the future and is a weapon so many enemies would desire to use against him", Circe repeated mockingly.

"How much do you know about how oracles are maded it is quite a fascinating and interesting thing you know" Circe said as she lowered herself down into a chair. 

"Thats all I know about oracles", Jason said as he repeated the action and sank down into the opposite chair. 

An Oracle is made when a young girl is disowned on their eight birthday and taken to the temple of Apollo. Because no man may claim the Oracle as kin. The young girl little more than a child is made to sing to the gods for thirty days and thirty nights through a crack called the pthyia. She is not allowed to stop singing for anything and the gods send her visions. If the Gods accept her blessing, the girl keeps her sanity and is then raised in the temple of Apollo by the high priests and priestess. Few girls keep there sanity and become an Oracle the gift of Apollo is rare for any woman. When the girl becomes a young woman has her first blood the high priests get a knife and summon a great king and ties an Oracle to that bloodline of that king. As oracles can live an extremely long time with an ageless appearance they feed of the life force of the King and his descendants. However it is said an Orcale can live for thousands of years and will only ever truly severe that rulers bloodline.

"Your telling me the reason that Oracle is not charging me because s she's feeding off my life force like some extra out of hocus pocus" Jason said with an outraged shudder. No wonder the woman was always so pleased to see him and was always telling him that his life was off the most critical importance.

"Hocus pocus", Circe repeated the words in confusion. "Its a film about witches who want to be immortal and brew a potion to drain children's lifespans, forget about it not important", Jason said eying Circe wearily.

"Immortality and draining children's lifeforces what a novel idea", Circe said dreamily. As she thought of all the ways she could use the idea.

Of course jason would be idiotic enough to bring up immortality and draining children's life force to an actual real life witch.

"So back to the lesson", Jason said brightly as he eyed the woman who was clearly completing draining children life forces. Quick Jason think of something smart to say.

"Minos is weak because the Oracle is not bound to him indicating that he doesn't have the blessing of the Gods. Making people more likely to rebel against. As he doesn't know that I am alive he must be trying to capture my father as he is the only other person whose life force the Oracle can feed off. By guarding her day and night he is hoping to capture and kill my father in order to cement his rule. 

People in atlantis are starving because other countries will not trade with King Minos as they know he is an usurper and as the Oracle is getting a lot stronger in health making them believe he will make a claim again for the throne. 

That's why Minos is so desperate for Ariadne to marry Hepterian because he believes she would be safe from a coup and his bloodline would life on. 

There jason thought with relief that sounds like a smart conspiracy theory made of basic observation and should hopeful get Circe mind of killing children.

Circe stared at Jason in amazement clearly Jason was a lot smarter than he had ever let on.

This had the potential for troubling ramifications down the line. A king that was capable of this level of thought would be incredibly dangerous. Maybe too dangerous. Perhaps it would be easier to kill the boy later. Maybe jason had a lot more of Pashiphe brains than previously thought. 

 

However she would make Jason a king first use him and then kill him if he betray her.  If Jason somehow managed to break the bond she would kill him without a second thought.

"Now Jason the next quest I have for you is I will give you some money you will invest it and create a trade for yourself in Atlantis. You will pay me back and you will not let that drunken oaf you call a friend gamble it away. Or I will do far worse than turn him into a pig. With that Circe tossed Jason a purse of gold and sweeped out the the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hepterian snarled as he walked through the palace frustration in his every step. His aunt was lying gravely ill after a cowardly assassin had attacked. His own aunt stabbed at his engagement party. 

May the Gods damn Ariadne. The girl was already spreading rumours and claiming due to the assassination attempt that there union should not go through. That there union wasn't blessed. And some nobles and courtiers believed her. Yet how could anybody believe that the girl was as kind and compassionate as she makes out to be. A truly compassionate person would be sympathetic to his aunt. And would have at least visited her. Offered prayers to the God Apollo as was her right as a daughter of Poseidon. Yet she had not.

Nausea filled his stomach. How could he be expected to marry a woman like that. A woman who was a great beauty with her dark hair and brown eyes. Yet her personality made him feel ill.

An empty minded fool who gave compassion at the wrong moments. Like to that boy Jason who had struck him. A royal blood. When Heptarian had the boy thrown to the bulls. As was his right as a Lord of the land. Ariadne had sided with him. She cried and refused to eat over him. A boy a nobody. 

And the nobles had praised Ariadne admiring her compassion. Claiming that the princess Ariadne care so deeply for all her subjects in the same. Of course she didn't Ariadne only had feelings of lust for the boy. She had never spoken to him before. Yet his aunt said Ariadne affections towards the boy lay in the eyes. 

 

"Lord Heptarian", Korrina princess Ariadne serving maid brought him out of his thoughts. "Korrina is your mistress in," Heptarian returned as he drank in the site of beauty before. Korrina with her long blonde hair and truly compassionate blue eyes was a true vision of beauty.

Korrina blushed a warm rosy glow lighted up her face."I am sorry Heptarian my lady refuses to see you" Korrina said gently. Of course she would of course Ariadne would refuse to see him.

"And I'm sorry my Lord about your aunt", Korrina face a beautiful mix of care and sympathy.  
"Thank you Korrina for your words of comfort in these dark times", Heparin said as he squeezed her hands gently.  
She's beautiful.

No Heptrian thought to himself I cannot have feelings for a servant girl no matter how pretty. 

And with that thought in mind he headed to training yard to practice his sword fighting after all he couldn't become soft.

After a long combat lesson with the master at arms. Where his muscles now pleasantly ached. Heptarian heads to a warm bath to relax his aching muscles.  
The current political climate couldn't be more dangerous than what it was at the minute Heptarian thought as he dried his body.  
Heparian had never been more certain of the dangerous times they lived in. Heptarian grandfather was furious and it was said an invasion was due any day now.  
Where the invasion would come from was uncertain next. One thing was clear war was coming


	7. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf has happen in this chapter? This chapter has went completely of plan.

Because of his families roots Pythagoras was no stranger to sneaking around and gaining information out of other people. Due to his long family tree of thieves and smuggler roots Pythagoras knew how to read and write in a variety of different languages and how to read people. As well as being able to tell when people are hiding things from him. Such as Jason whenever Pythagoras or Hercules even mention Circe and what went on in that cave.

 

Pythagoras knew that Jason had been sneaking out at night and was ditching him and Hercules during the day at random hours. However before he did this Jason would grab his arm and hiss in pain, then make up some excuse and then leave. Where he would go Pythagoras had been burning both with worry and curiosity about where Jason would go and what could be more important than his friends. Which was now why Pythagoras is slowly tailing Jason who is out on one of his midnight strolls. Pythagoras is dressed in a simple dark clock and sticks to the shadows armed with with a dagger just in case he needs it.

 

An owl hoots further of in the distance indicating that all of Atlantis is quiet. Meaning that there will be few guard patrols out at this time of the night. The guards of Atlantis are not the most component at the best of times Pythagoras suddenly spiteful thinks to himself with a sneer across his blond face. As he determinedly dogged the brunette who is in front of him and also sticking the shadows. Both figures are moving with stealth.

 

Jason turns around, making Pythagoras pull further back into the shadows, heart pounding with worry if Jason has seen him the implications of it. Well Jason would never trust Pythagoras again he worries regretfully. Hidden behind a traders stall as he watches Jason begin walking the route out of the city, heading towards the forest. Confusion fills Pythagoras if Jason was in trouble like all the visible cues Jason had been giving off then why would he heads to the forest. A place that is known to be deserted and avoided at night.

Why not to tavern where third party contacts could be found such as traders who would act as the middle man between blackmail and the person being blackmailed. Such as when Hercules had gambled himself into some trouble with a small minor lord and when the lord had wanted the money back from Hercules he had hired a mercenary to get the money back.

 

But then again Jason had always been a mystery to Pthygarous. So many of his mannerisms didn’t match any culture that Pthygarous had ever heard of before. So many phrases that Jason said where odd such as Fantastic, chips or tea it fact ever thing about Jason was weird. And Jason didn’t seem to be raised as Greek as all remembering how amazed Jason had been at the Greek gods. And Pthygarous knew of all the known lands and pretty much a lot of the languages and cultures due to his family history. Pthygarous may have killed his father who had been a well-known murder and violent man. However he had also been an extremely good smuggler. With a lot of contacts in a lot of lands so when Pthygarous had accidently murdered his father and fled to Atlantis. Pretending he didn't know how to use weapons was the first part of his cover, the second part was pretending to obsessed with triangles. Well triangles were fascinating but they weren’t his entire world unlike what he had leaded his friends to believe.   After all it had been well known that Pthygarous had been smart, which is why he ensured to present himself as a single minded academic. Which is why Pthygarous liked both Hercules and Jason so much as they were the perfect cover.

Hercules because of his big loud and often overbearing at times nature and as well as being the most loyal of friends had been the obvious hiding place for Pthygarous to hide. Because nobody would ever realise the son of a criminal to be hiding with harmless drunk and a lunatic. The reason why he loved Jason though was due to his brave, kind and honest nature that would drive people daft with his heroics. That between the pair one with a very large build, and the other with a slimmer but still stronger and muscular than usual build. That people would look at Pthygarous beside them and believe that Pthygarous is either frail looking or even weak.

 

However Jason didn’t seem to have any strong links between any known lands. He wasn’t as blood thirsty as the Spartans, even though he would walk around topless. Jason didn’t want to compete naked even though Pthygarous thought that would be a lovely thought. Jason though clearly well-educated Jason didn’t belong to Athens a place where knowledge was highly prized. And he clearly wasn’t a Colchiean even though he shared a lot of the colouring; As Jason didn’t believe magic even existed before he got to Atlantis. And Colchis was a warrior place filled with magic. All of the known lands had weapons, to specialise in yet Pthygarous hadn’t met a culture yet that didn’t have the sword as one the main weapons, which made it fascinating that a clearly well-educated and athletically inclined young man didn’t know how to use one. A fact that had been obvious with the way Jason had gripped and then dropped the sword. And the many weeks it took Jason to learn the sword as well as the fact that when Jason mastered the sword in a matter of weeks instead of number of years that it would take a normal man to master the sword.

 

But that still didn’t answer the question of what Jason is doing in the forest at night. As Pthygarous slowly began to follow Jason through the trees keeping an eye on Jason’s long cloak watching as the wind made some braches fly so Jason’s clock got caught in some branches. Making Jason pause to untangle his cloak from a branch and watches as he curses with dismay.

 

It wasn’t that Pthygarous wished to spy on his friend out of malice or spite it was more of the fact that Pthygarous wished to know more about Jason. It was out of worry and concern for Jason. After all if Jason got them all in trouble well it didn’t bear thinking about.

 

Pthygarous watched as Jason pace slowed in the middle of a clearing another figure also dressed in a fine clock was there waiting for Jason. And let out a small gasp as the two figures embraced. It was Jason and Circe. Now why would Jason be sneaking around at night to meet Circe Pthygarous though with a frown on his narrow face, blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

 

Had the witch cursed Jason in order to do her bidding, Pthygarous eyes narrowed in anger if this witch had dared harm Jason in anyway, Pthygarous wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the one that had dared hurt his friend. Jason being cursed it all made sense, the absence mindless, Jason walking off all hours of the day and night. The pain in Jason left arm. But why Jason another thought popped into Pthygarous head why would Circe wish to curse Jason.

 

Pythagoras believed Jason to be special yet that was because they were friends. And watched as Jason knelt in supplication to the witch. Watched how Circe smiled victoriously.

 

"Nephew", Circe voice warm and welcoming rang across the clearing.

 

Pthygarous almost stumbled back in shock. The fact that Circe and Jason were blood related was huge and the fact that Jason had kept this fact from both Pythagoras and Hercules made Pthygarous almost real back from the amount of betrayal he felt. How could Jason not tell him? Not tell Hercules before he went to see Circe, to not warn both of them before Hercules went to see the witch about Medusa.

 

"Aunt", Jason voice held no warm ness for the woman stood in front of him.

 

"I have composed a list of topics for you to study in order to be King", Circe voice echoed around the grove. Pythagoras let out a small squeak of shock, the squeak echoing around the clearing.

 

Causing both jason and circe to turn towards the sound. Pythagoras watched hidden behind the tree fearfully as both Circe and Jason begin to walk slowly towards him.

 

How could he have been so stupid as to squeak as the two now new they were being watched and worse when not if Jason found out Jason would forgive him. As Pythagoras quickly pulled out his dagger from his clock just in case he needs to use it. On Circe though and defiantly not Jason. After all Pythagoras hoped that him and Jason could still be friends after all this.

 

A strong grip on his shoulder brought Pythagoras out of his thoughts causing him to drop his dagger. A sword is pulled against his throat causing him to freeze making Pythagoras glance up into his attacker’s eyes.

 

It's Jason holding his sword to his throat, hazel eyes filled with shock. "Pythagoras", Jason voice is a loaded question. "What are doing here" Jason asked as he pulls the sword away from Pythagoras throat.

 

"Me what am I doing here, I was following you Jason I was worried that you were in some kind of trouble," Pythagoras shouts back blue eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

 

Jason shifts guilty under Pythagoras hurt and angry gaze. The fact was Jason had never wanted to hurt Pythagoras or Hercules and not telling either one of them the truth about his heritage had hurt Pythagoras.

 

Yet how could he tell either one of them truth when he himself was only coming to terms with it. And how could Jason have not expected either Pythagoras or Hercules who had risked their lives for him on many occasions to not coming looking into what had been bothering him now.

 

"How Jason how could you not tell me or Hercules about the fact that you were related to that witch over there. Was it one big joke to you when your aunt cursed Hercules into a pig and caused medusa to be on deaths door", Pythagoras shouts the bitter words out. The accusations hang in the air for a moment as Pythagoras looks up into the hurt and angry face of his friend.

 

His friend angry and hurt over what Pythagoras had just said. Making Pythagoras instantly feel remorseful at the hurt on Jason face. Guilt filling him as he remembered how worried and scared Jason had been over medusa and Hercules.

 

 "I didn't know that I was related to Circe until she told me herself in the cave. And now for weeks I have been trying to come to terms with the fact that everything I have ever known about myself is a lie. That for years I thought I was an orphan only to find out that both my parents are alive. That my father cursed to be a leper by mother the same woman who is ruling Atlantis as we speak. And how Pythagoras could you even think that I would ever see you or Hercules hurt. Or see medusa gravely ill to the point of being on her death bed." Jason shouts back just as angry at Pythagoras.

 

Jason couldn't deny how good it felt to shout back at somebody to unleash all the hurt and pain about his heritage back onto somebody else. How good it felt to final tell somebody about his heritage. 

 

Even though Jason could see that the moment Pythagoras words had left his mouth that Pythagoras regretted what he had said. And watched as Pythagoras eyes lit up with realisation about what he just said.

 

"You stupid boy", Circe voice broke the silence. Making Jason jump a little as due to his stand of with Pythagoras he had forgotten that she was there "How could you let yourself be followed and now this one has to be dispose of", Circe rebuke Jason.

 

Jason pulled his sword out and turns towards Circe, murder in his eyes pushing Pythagoras behind him in order to shield him from the witch's gaze.

 

"I won't let you harm him, he's my friend and I will stand against anybody who wants to dispose of my friend", Jason states coldly as adrenaline builds up inside of him. Jason can fill the rage and protective fury build up inside of him at that thought of Circe daring to harm Pythagoras.

 

"No you don't have to dispose of me I can be useful to you", Pythagoras voice comes from behind Jason.

 

Circe eyes fill with amusement at the thought of a peasant being useful to her. The only use Pythagoras held at the minute was the fact that Circe could use him as a way to build up more good will towards Jason.  "And how could a peasant be useful to me", Circe spits in disdain.

 

"I can help you help Jason become King, I come from a long line of smugglers with contacts of people in all the know lands my family have a lot of people in their debt across all the know lands. Lords. Nobles.  People who will help with a coup." Pythagoras says determinedly.

 

"And why would you wish to help my nephew become King when you have all these contacts. And how can I believe you a smugglers word is less than dirt. After all smugglers are not known for being loyal", Circe says in a condescending tone.

 

Outwardly Circe face is a mask of disdain but inwardly shelves for joy if the blonde boy is telling the truth a valuable resource had been found. That if the boy truly had contacts with other people in different lands then it was nothing to scoff at. With Pythagoras information if it was true then perhaps Circe could go onto to build an empire in their name.

 

Wrapping her cloaks around her as a cold breeze fills the air making her shiver due to the dipping temperature. "How do I know you will stay loyal to us", Circe says tilting her head in order to get a better view of the boy. Except it is hard to do that when Jason is blocking the boy from view as well as the fact it is cold and dark outside and the long shadows of the trees makes it hard to see anything.

 

"I won't be loyal you Circe ever, but I will be loyal to Jason and only Jason. Because I believe in Jason and the type of man Jason is. He's good, brave honest and truly cares about people. That's why one day Jason will be a brilliant king and which is why I pledge my loyalty to you Jason", Pythagoras says with such honesty and conviction in his voice.

 

Jason can hardly breathe the fact that Pythagoras has said such nice things about him especially since he thinks guilty that Jason had just used him as a verbal punching bag.

 

"I Pythagoras of Samos pledge my loyalty to you Jason Prince of Atlantis and Colchis. Poseidon and Ares messenger and voice on earth. May I forever be loyal to you and you alone. If I betray my pledge may the gods forever fall upon me and let my soul be forever tortured within the fields of hades", Pythagoras says blue eyes shining up into Jason's.

 

And he can hardly move when Pythagoras kneels in front of Jason and pledges his loyalty. The fact that Pythagoras has just pledge to Jason makes him feel incredibly grateful and aware to Pythagoras. As well as awkward due to the fact Jason had never wished to be king and now one of the bravest and smartest man Jason has ever met has now just told Jason that he believes in him to be king.

 

Jason didn't want to breathe he wants to persevere this moment for ever because for the first time ever in his life somebody believed in him Jason. If Jason was alone he was sure that he would cry.

 

"Accept the boys oath you can't just leave your first follower kneeling on the floor like an idiot, Circe voice breaks the moment. Jason flushes with embarrassment about the fact that he didn't know the official words to accepting a pledge or oath of allegiance.

 

Wait how they did it on TV surely the people on TV could give Jason an idea of how to accept a person's oath of allegiance. So here goes Jason with his best shot of accepting Pythagoras oath of allegiance. Hopefully it won't be too weird Jason thinks with a grimace.

 

"I Jason accept your oath of loyalty and now Pythagoras gets up of the floor" Jason hisses with an embarrassed flush. Pythagoras smiles up at him teasing.

 

"I believe that your acceptance of oaths needs a lot of work your majesty", Pythagoras says grinning at him. Of course only Jason would accept an oath in a way that was so informal and so Jason.

 

"Why didn't you accept Pythagoras pledge in your full name at least", Circe says while frowning at Jason.

 

"Because I don't know my full name", Jason responses causing both Pythagoras and Circe to quickly share a glance and then to shoot both worried and pitying gazes towards Jason.

 

"I grew up with my godfathers surname and believed my mother to be dead and father to be called Adam instead of Aeson", Jason continues talking bitterly. And Jason can't deny he's bitter over the fact that everything Jason believed about himself was a lie.

 

While Jason was busy brooding over the fact that his entire live had been a lie. Pythagoras mind was whirling from the new information he has just learnt about his friend. His friend’s mother had tried to kill him. Jason was the rightful heir to throne and Pythagoras had just pledge his allegiances to him. Jason from the minute Pythagoras had hear him call him aunt knew that Jason was Pasiphae son but it had only just sunk in.

 

If anybody found out about this all of them would be put to death. Pythagoras let out a gasp and clutch Jason arm in alarm "Hercules Jason we have tell Hercules about you".

 

"And why should anybody tell that fat drunken anything" Circe mocking voice reached Pythagoras. Making both Pythagoras and Jason bristle in anger about the insults to the third member of their family.

 

"Because if we get found out Hercules would be put to death and would deserve to know what is was that he was going to die for", Pythagoras snap coldly.

 

Making Circe take a step back at the look of rage on both the boys’ faces. "I mean how you know Hercules won't betray your secret when he's drunk", she continued.

 

" Because he is Hercules and would never endanger me or Jason in that way because he is our friend and loyal to us", Pythagoras retorted back.

 

"How about because I want to tell Hercules the truth like I wanted to do so when I first found out a couple of weeks ago. Because I know Hercules and I know when Hercules wants to he can keep a secret", Jason snaps back just as cold.

 

Circe puts her hands up in surrender and says "On your head be it I just hope you know what you are doing". And then she drops the topic after all there are more important things to be doing than arguing about whether or not a peasant should know.

 

Even though Jason really needs to find better companions than peasants as a royal prince. Hopefully in time Jason can be weaned of them. But that would be a lot harder to do if both his friends knew who he was. Why couldn't of Jason have made friends with his cousin Circe thought with a frown. Except with the way she and her sister hated each other maybe that wasn't the smartest move. And the way Pasiphae guarded Heptarian jealousy and if Jason and Heptarian became friends well Circe knew her sister would go digging. And if she found out Jason was her son, well Jason would either be quickly executed or depending on her mood Pasiphae would claim the boy as her own.

 

"Now let's go back to why I called you here. Jason here is a variety of books and scrolls for you to learn from. Pythagoras since you have pledged your loyalty to my nephew I want you help him learn what he needs to know", Circe says shoving a bulging bag into Jason's arms watching Jason stagger backwards due to the weight.

 

"The rumours of Ariadne and Heptarian betrothal they must not be allowed to marry. Jason I need you to break them apart. When the pankration is held in a couple of weeks I want you to enter and win. The entire of Atlantis will be watching and when you win the betrothal will be broken. And it's best to win so the entire of Atlantis will know that you are the strongest leader and natural choice to be king." Circe continues giving the orders to both the boys.

 

"Now both you boys need to rest and get some sleep." And with that Circe walked away into the night.

 

Both Jason and Pythagoras glanced at each other and mutually decide to head home for a good nights rest. As they walked home the bag being carried by the pair.

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about where I was going at night", Jason began brown eyes wide and apologetic. Pythagoras reached out to squeeze his friends arm eyes filled with sympathy and understanding.

 

"I understand why you didn't tell me after all what you learnt about yourself well it must have been a huge shock", Pythagoras said smiling at his friend.

 

Jason run his fingers through his hair and smiled back sheepishly and said "You didn't have to swear an oath of allegiance to me anyway I would have fought for your life without it".

 

"I know my friend but I didn't want to see you kill one of your family members. As I know that the guilt that can come from that action well let's just say it will follow you for the rest of your days", Pythagoras said warmly back.

 

Jason felt an icy trickle of guilt flood his spine and said "Your father". How could he have ever forgot that Pythagoras had to kill his father in self-defence. Pythagoras watched as Jason eyes widen with sympathy and understanding.

 

"I know why did it Pythagoras and I just hope that one day you will be able to let go of the guilt and pain inside of you. And I want you to know that I don't blame you because that type of guilt can tear your soul apart", Jason gently whispered.

 

"I know my friend and I hope one day that I will have redeemed myself enough to let go off the guilt", Pythagoras responded.

 

"Now the only thing we need to is break the news to Hercules that you are his Prince. But I have to say Hercules once he gets use to the idea. Hercules will be mocking you all the time", Pythagoras said with a wicked grin jostling Jason and then running off in front with Jason chasing behind with a laugh.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules finds out from jason and Pythagoras have been hiding from him and it doesn't go well  
> Pashiphe/Heptraian and about what's going on in Atlantis  
> And circe receives a raven from her brother who is intrigued about what is circe wants him for

It is now midday in Atlantis and the streets are bathed in heat. The heat is so intense at this time of year that everybody has been driven in doors to escape the heatwave. Which is why when everybody is indoors and cannot venture outside until the heat cools down usually in a couple of hours. "No you two are lying", Hercules angry boom breaks the quite calm of the Atlantis streets. Pythagoras winches at the look of anger, the pure rage that is on Hercules face. It is breathtakingly and truly frightening when Hercules is truly angry. Which is a rare occasion Hercules may shout and get cross but his anger is a rare site Pythagoras thought to himself as he cut another piece of shellfish for tonight's dinner. "We are not lying Hercules", Jason snapped back at the burly wrestler. Jason couldn't help feel hurt that Hercules didn't accept the truth about his heritage. Jason couldn't help but feel like Hercules was rejecting him. Blaming him for being born even though Jason couldn't help being born. And that Pythagoras idea of waiting until midday to tell Hercules so he could come to terms with the idea and without storming off and doing something daft. Like going to the nearest taverns and telling everybody nearby that his housemate was the long dead Prince. "And why would you believe anything that blasted witch had to say neither mind take it as the truth", Hercules snarl back in frustration. How Hercules thought shaking his head wearily how could Jason be so stupid as not to see everything that came out of the witches mouth is a lie. Jason felt the hurt and frustration well up inside of him, "Do you think that I wanted this Hercules to find out that everything I was raised to believe was a lie? That instead of my father drowning I now have to know that the man who raised me is still alive and abandoned instead of being dead for seventeen years? Or perhaps I'm so desperate for attention that I wish to acknowledge that the woman who gave birth to me had an extremely good attempt to kill me by making me into a voodoo pin cushion and stabbing me through the leg. No Hercules I didn't choose this path for power or even for Ariadne heart. I had to accept her words as the truth otherwise you Hercules would have been cursed to live as a pig forever. And medusa she would have been dead", Jason voice cracked at the end of it due to the amount of pain and hurt he was feeling inside. Hercules stomach rolled in guilt as he looked at his younger friend who looked so lost, afraid and hopeless. Brown eyes filled with tears that where beginning to fall upon his slender face. "I know Jason I just didn't want to believe it", Hercules voice trailed off. How could he admit to his boy that the reason he didn't want to believe it was because he didn't want to see Jason die fighting for the throne. A wave of protection rose in Hercules as he took anouther swig of wine from a cup. The wine was stale bland and warm due to the heat and tasted like rotting grapes Hercules thought with a grimace at the taste. Or maybe it was thought of losing Jason that was so bitter on Hercules tongue. "But you believe me now", Jason voice is so scared and hesitate that it sends a dagger of grief to Hercules heart. "Of course Hercules believes you",Pythagoras voice dares Hercules to say otherwise and that it would end in pain for Hercules if he said otherwise meanwhile shooting a black glare at Hercules head. That he Hercules had put that fear into his boys voice. That Jason was so scared and afraid of Hercules reaction that Jason didn't tell him. That Jason so recklessly gave a vow to take the throne because he didn't want Hercules to live a cursed life. Jason had saved the life of Hercules most beloved female and that filled Hercules with such love and gratitude. But a voice in Hercules voice said bitterly In return you have lost one of the boys you consider your son. And the amount of guilt and pain that thought brought almost made Hercules crash to the floor in grief. "Yes lad I wish it wasn't the truth but I believe you", Hercules said gently as pulled the younger boy into a hug. Feeling how Jason's body trembled with pain and Hercules felt his tunic get wet with tears. As Hercules gently rocked the younger boy in his arms and stroke Jason soft curly hair. Watching how Pythagoras stood up in alarm from where he had been chopping shellfish and lentils into a pot for dinner later behind him. How Pythagoras shot a worried and frightened glance at Jason who was crying quietly in Hercules arm.

* * *

Pashiphe flies across her city in the shape of an eagle. She soars high above Atlantis burning white down below her as she flies. She feels a pull towards the mountains of the sun. Toward a cave. In that cave there are two more eagles. One is older and has scars across its face and is facing a younger chick which is smaller and mimics her own long tawny colouring Pashiphe notes. The older is attempting to teach the younger one how to fly. Pashiphe doesn't know why the site of the older bird teaching the younger makes her feel jealous and angry. 

But there are wolves who wish to eat the young chick and she can see them gathering behind the chick. Circling about to pounce. And then she wakes up with a gasp.

Something is amiss in her city if she is dreaming as an eagle a more practical voice in her head said. After all she only dreams to be an eagle when something has changed. When the future is threatened. 

But why would I dream about young chick being in danger Pasiphae wondered to herself as she pulled on her sandals and rang a bell to summon a servant to get ready for the day. 

And the eagle it was the animal associated with Pasiphae family alone. Meaning that it was a family matter and the older one with scars was so obviously Circe. Part of Pasiphae wants to let groan of annoyance and dread expect it is unseemly for queen to groan. The dream was clear it was obvious Circe was plotting against her. But when was Circe not plotting Pasiphae downfall.

But still just to make sure Pasiphae was going to have another battle of wits with the Oracle. But first she has an engagement to sort out. A physician to see about having  another tonic. Pasiphae may despise having to see Nicholas the court physician a most odious man who had the most follow tasting but effective tonics in the world. 

As she slowly sat up the pain in her midriff where the assassin on the night of Heptarian and Ariadne betrothal feast had stabbed her. It was a deep wound but with plenty of rest and tonics the wound was no longer life-threatening. And thankfully it hadn't done any damage to womb. For if Pashiphe had suffered any damage to the womb causing her to be declared barren or infertile (even though the court had gossips for years that the queen of Atlantis was barren) Pashiphe knew instantly that Minos would cast her aside and remarry. 

Even as that thought made her a little bitter at the many years of marriage Pashiphe had spent at her husband's side she knew in her heart that he would cast her aside for a younger model. Pashiphe raised her eyes in the mirror to herself and to the small strands of silver hair that reflected back at her. 

Her servant Daphne (a woman who had been in her service since Pashiphe herself had been a girl) broke her thoughts asking which of the many and luxurious dresses Pashiphe wished to wear today. After all Pashiphe wasn't about to allow any but her most loyal into her chambers after an assassination attempt on her live. Especially when the brains behind the attack was still out there. Now should she wear a blue dress that showed of her bandage to the world. Would hiding what she had went through make the nobles believe that Pashiphe was weak or strong. 

"Fetch me a dress that hides this bandage", Pashiphe orders in her most regal tone after realising letting people see that there queen had been injured in an assassination attempt would make her look weak and replaceable. 

"Of course my lady", Daphne responds with a curtsy and bows her long blonde hair and quickly pulls out a selection of dresses for Pashiphe for her queen to choose from. 

As Daphne gently washes her lady to get her ready for the day. Making sure to avoid the place that had been freshly bandaged the day before. "What are the court saying about me Daphne?",Pashiphe voice is filled with apprehension about what the court must whispering about her.

Daphne almost flinches with fear as servants who had delivered impractical or displeasing news to Queen before now have suffered the consequences. But her Queen deserves to know the truth about what the court is saying about her and the betrothal feast. And that Pasiphae enjoys loyalty and honest from her servants. So she tells her mistress the news that will surely displeased her.

"The court is following the Princess Ariadne and are believing her when she says that the union between her and lord Heptarian is not blessed by the gods. That by striking down the queen it is the gods who are displeased with the union and are sending out a warning", Daphne continues voice shake with the bad news.

"And tell me which Nobel Lord does the Princess wish to marry instead?",Pasiphae continues with a mocking laugh of course the stupid girl had no preference of a courtier or Prince. The princesses wishes to marry a peasant. 

"Now set my solar for breakfast and ensure that the Princess Ariadne joins me", Pasiphae commended as she thought to herself lets see the  princess get out of this one. Watching as a line of servants began fetching a parade of breakfast items such as fresh bread, wine, milk, honey, figs and a couple of pheasants eggs. Peacock eggs were a luxury that only a royal could afford due to the cost. However Queen Pashiphe kept some of the magnificent birds on royal grounds so she could enjoy the eggs on a regular basis. And didn't passing royalty enjoy the fresh eggs as much as she did and sent reports back of Atlantis great wealth back to there own lands. Neither mind that Atlantis wasn't as wealthy as it pretended to be but appearances in front of others must be kept.

As Pashiphe walked into her own personal dining room where in the columns elaborate pictures of the goddesses Artemis, Athens, Aphrodite and Hera. Hestia was of course just above the fire in the room. All the female gods in the room showed that it was a female domain.

 Looking at the elaborate table set for two, with the food piled high. She smiles at the elaborate spread set out before her. A servants announced Ariadne arrivals. "My queen" Ariadne said bowing low in front of queen having to obey the queen until her father died. Hating the fact that she had to acknowledge the woman at all.

"Ariadne I have been hearing disturbing rumors of late. I mean the very idea of you wishing to put aside the engagement of yourself and my nephew is unthinkable", Pasiphae said slowly ensuring that disapproval could be heard in every word.

Watching as Ariadne face turn pale and ashen at the idea of upsetting the Queen. As the ferocious queen had many unique ways of punishing people who displeasure her.

"I will not marry him. I refuse to believe that our union is blessed. When you a goddess on earth yourself was cut done at our wedding feast. The woman who has for years sort to engage me to him", Ariadne stiffly said as she rose her head high in order to look down at the Queen.

It was a pretty speech Pasiphae's had to admit and the type of speech that the fools in court would have believed with relish.

Pity Pasiphae was no fool.  "And who Ariadne would you marry instead", Pashiphe says with a sharp mocking smile.

After a long and tense silence.

"I wish to marry for love", Ariadne said eyes wide eyed and dream as she played with a couple off bread and olives on her plate. With a mocking laugh of delight at the idea of Ariadne an heir to a throne and an enormous amount of debts to pay off. 

"Then tell me which wealthy Lord, Prince or King will you marry instead Ariadne? Who could you marry that would help you reign better than my nephew? Who is that you love? Do you no longer care about the city of Atlantis and its great future?", Pashiphe fired of the questions relishing in the fact that with every question Ariadne resolve and spirit was breaking before her. Watching as the fight slowly slid from Ariadne dark eyes.

Then leaning in gently towards Ariadne and Pashiphe said kindly "If you truly believe that the union does not have the blessing of the gods then I will go straight to the temple and see the Oracle. She will help you put these doubts from your mind". 

Ariadne eyes flared with panic at the very idea of Pashiphe going to the Oracle. As surely Pashiphe and her father Minos had there own skills and talents in ensuring that the union the pair had thought up together was blessed. And once the union was blessed by the temple. Ariadne would have no chance of getting out of it. "No you don't have to do that",the princess stuttered with fear.

"But Ariadne I must help protect both yours and my nephew Heptarian reputation from the malicious gossip of the court. And we must show everyone that your engagement is no curse upon the crown", Pashiphe said standing up and turning away to head straight to the temple.


	9. Chapter 9

Since being uprooted from his home the royal palace of Troy, Heptarian had found little to be happy about. His father a cruel man to everybody had tried to raise Heptarian since the death of his mother. However he couldn’t raise Heptarian so at the young age of eight Heptarian had been sent to live in Atlantis with his Aunt Pasiphae and her husband. In that time Heptarian had seen a coup on one king. His aunt giving birth to his cousin and then watching how his aunt fell to grief when she lost the young toddler was tragically killed on the day his aunt triumph over Aeson at last.

The reason why Heptarian was so unhappy at the moment was because of his future wife. A girl who is beautiful, compassionate and kind to everybody but him, the one she was supposed to love best. Heptarian wasn’t stupid, even though most of the court thought that he was just his aunt’s lapdog. He had heard the whispers that his union with Ariadne wouldn’t be accepted by the gods because of the fact that his aunt had been almost killed by an assassin on the night the Bethoral between the two had been announced. And the fact that his spies or rather his aunts spies and not his because if the spies had to choose between Heptarian and Pasiphae, Pasiphae would win every time. The origin of the rumours of the union between Ariadne and Heptarian came from Ariadne herself which is why Heptarian is now waiting for an audience with Ariadne in order to confront her about the malicious gossip she had been spreading around.

Footsteps’ approaching from where Heptarian stands pulls him from the hurt and rage he feels inside. Ariadne walks into view and from the moment Heptarian see her he is struck once again by how beautiful she is with her dark hair loose and dressed in royal blue.

“You wished to see me Lord Heptarian”, Ariadne voice is a calm soothing lit. As she studied the man in front of her it was strange that Heptarian had called a meeting without having his aunt’s approval first.  As the man had no initiative or brains when it came to pursuing things he wanted, honestly Ariadne wanted a husband with more brains and drive than the man before her.

“Yes I wish for you to explain yourself”, Heptarian snapped back at her. Watching how taken aback Ariadne is when faced with his anger. The fact that the girl shows no remorse in her voice for what she has said about their marriage fills Heptarian with rage. “Explain myself and what do I have to explain to you”, Ariadne says innocently, brown eyes doe eyed with fake innocence.

“How about that you have told the whole court that you believe that our marriage wouldn’t work out and the gods wouldn’t accept it”, Heptarian asks staring at Ariadne whose face is lighting up with a guilty flush. How Heptarian thought to himself how I could ever think that we would have an amicable marriage. “I will not marry Heptarian. I have seen the way you look at me and I will never give consent to our marriage as far as I am concerned this union will never happen. I know you and what type of man you are. I have seen how cruel you are to the people around you and how so like your father you are”, Ariadne spat out accusingly eyes a black glare.

Heptarian felt pure rage at the accusations (he was nothing like that horrid man he had the misfortune to call father) the Princess had thrown his way, and his face darkened with anger. “How dare you!” Heptarian snarled in rage, fists clenched.

“I dare because I am Princess of Atlantis and I will have a say in who I marry", Ariadne shouts back, chest swelling with rage. Remembering how her father had auctioned her off to the man in front of without even informing her of his decision first, at least then Ariadne would have time to plan to get out of. She could have run away and fled into the night with her brother and should no she would have done it if she had no that this was supposed to be her fate. Or she could have gotten herself pregnant and then Heptarian wouldn’t be able to marry her. Ariadne was sure that she that on the rare occasions she had Jason to herself, that he could be persuade to get her with child. In fact Ariadne thought with a lurch it might be worth pursing that idea anyway. Because if Jason got her pregnant in the temple it would classify as an automatic marriage for the pair and there were a lot worse fates than marrying the one you loved. After all Jason was better than Heptarian and Ariadne was sure that the moment this meeting with Heptarian finished, Ariadne would send a note with Medusa telling Jason to meet her at the temple tomorrow at dusk in order to do just that. And Ariadne was sure that Melas and the oracle would support her plan as both of them had shown a lot of support for Ariadne love for Jason.

"And what a magnificent princess you are, such a kind and compassionate girl. Ha what a fake. What the matter little girl don’t you want to marry a man that will help keep her city safe from those who believe she has no right to the throne", Heptarian scornfully wishes. "My father won this land and I will never disown it. I am the rightful ruler of Atlantis you are just nothing", Ariadne snarled back, how Heptarian dare have the audacity to tell her Ariadne that people didn't consider herself and her father the rightful rulers of Atlantis that they believed Aeson a man who was a terrible King. How dare Heptarian be as boor and brash as to say Ariadne wasn’t as kind and compassionate the quality’s Ariadne prided herself most on and this man in front of her claimed it was just an act?

"Except you’re not the rightful ruler are you Princess. I have heard from my spies that Aeson lives and that it was him who sent that assassin to kill both you and my aunt. Luckily for you the assassin didn't get close enough to stab you. You ungrateful bitch", Heptarian snaps back nastily. Taking a savage delight in how Ariadne’s face paled at the news that Aeson lived and was strong enough to be sending assassins after her.

"You’re lying this is just another lie from you because you are scared that I won't marry you", Ariadne said voice shaky at the news Aeson lived, and the fact that for a heart stopping moment Ariadne believed him. And the fact that Hepetrain had the nerve to call her bitch showed just how much Ariadne had touched a nerve.

 "Oh please like you are such a catch, there are millions of girls in Atlantis who with the proper diet, fine dresses and jewels could be identical to you", Heptarian says cockily as he blatantly looking Ariadne up and down. Knowing that the idea of claiming cosmetics, jewels and a well-nourished diet is the reason Ariadne is so good looking would infuriated the girl more.

 

"The truth is Ariadne I don't want to marry you. I don't want to sully my birth right and heritage by making a stupid girl who is so obvious in her disdain and hatred of me. I don't want to marry a girl whose Father rapes my aunt and had my young cousin killed. But guess what I have to marry you because your father clueless about money he may be, and needs me to be his golden fleece so you can continue living your extravagant lifestyle. Because I am stuck in this city and because I am an honourable man I will have to for the future and safety of my family I will have to marry you", Heptarian feels great after all of the truth explodes out of him.

And then watches with alarm as Ariadne flees from the room.  Ariadne fled the room now more than ever more determined than ever to put her plan into action, after what that creature had just said to her Ariadne certainly wasn’t going to marry that beast.  And just to make sure that her plan bore fruit she must enquire about fertility methods she thought to herself as she went to find her servants to help her put her plan into action

Perhaps Heptarian shouldn't have been so vocal on his views, views that if King Minios without a doubt hears of what he has said about Ariadne would be considered treason views that when his Aunt finds out and it is a when because his aunt has an uncanny way of finding out things said in closed rooms, especially if it is linked to Ariadne and Heptarian.  And then flees into his room to pack. To escape Atlantis before Ariadne tells Minios and Ariadne will tell Minios because she’s a daddy’s girl. Or perhaps you could tell Minios that Ariadne lied in an attempt to get out of the betrothal as it was the sort of low handed petty thing Ariadne would try. And Minos was desperate for Heptarian to marry his daughter as Minos wished for Ariadne to inherit Atlantis, Persia and probably Crete as well and maybe Colchis for his grandson, if another male of the line wasn't born. Which was the reason why Heptarian was so desperate for children, and privately Heptarian knew as the only male of his family that was capable of having legitimate children he should have been married years ago. Not waiting for a child to grow up so he could have children with her. So Heptarian decided to pack just in case but he wouldn’t flee the city just yet as he wanted to see what Ariadne told her father.

 

 

At the same time in a different area of the city, unaware that his cousin’s path would one day soon run the same path as his, Jason and his two greatest and best friends were helping tutor Jason in the ideals of being King. Hercules now that he had time to get over the shock and horror that he had felt about Jason his friend being Aeson and Pasiphae son. Hercules was now using his vast experience of fighting to help Jason get better at defending himself. As Hercules a long time ago had been consider one of the greatest fighters Atlantis had ever seen and therefore had a lot of training in different weapons and knew how to use them.

He was also helping Jason get over the emotional hurt of being abandoned by Aeson, and even worse in Hercules old eyes being attempt to be killed by his own mother. Honestly his own mother has tried to kill him once already Hercules thought to himself a gash. As he once again tried to persuade Jason into letting the Princess Ariadne go and that the next evening Jason shouldn't go and obey the Princess request for a meeting.

It wasn't that Hercules didn't approve of the Princess Ariadne a young girl was brilliantly compassionate and intelligent, the perfect match for his younger friend now that Hercules knew the pair of them where both royals. The fact of the matter was Jason had received a letter from the princess requesting that he meet with in the temple at dusk.

But Hercules had learnt the importance of keeping secrets from loved one which was why Hercules was trying and failing to make his young friend see reason. "Jason you cannot go to the temple to see the Princess Ariadne", Pythagoras says calmly to the angry brunette.

 

"And why can't I go and see Ariadne", Jason says back in annoyance. It wasn't that Jason understood why Hercules was so scared and worried for Jason. But the idea of Ariadne planning to harm him was incomprehensible to him.

"Hercules it is not like I don't know the dangers of going to see Ariadne. But the idea of Ariadne attempting to harm is just wrong", Jason said looking pleadings at Hercules.

"But you’re a threat to her now. If she finds the truth about you.... well its curtains for you", Hercules snapped back with a gesture of a knife going across his throat hoping that the gesture and the expression would sink in. But probably not Hercules thought to himself as Jason has shown himself to be incredible stubborn when he wished to be especially when it came to Ariadne.

"Ariadne wouldn't harm me like that", Jason stubbornly said as he glared at his friends. Jason could feel it in his bones that he and Ariadne were meant to be together. From the moment Jason had seen the princesses he knew they were meant to be together.

"Alright maybe the princesses won't kill you but have you forgotten who would kill you if the truth of your heritage comes out too soon? And I can guarantee she would kill you as your in her way to throne", Hercules said with an eyebrow raised at the stupidity of the boy in front of him. It was bad enough Jason had been blackmailed by the witch Circe into taking the throne something that was big news. And Hercules couldn't help feel hurt over the fact Pythagoras knew before him. That Jason had told Pythagoras before him, Hercules would have never kept such life-changing news from his friends. And certainly wouldn't have kept it for weeks to himself like Jason did.

"Anyway why don't we stop arguing about this as the pair of you cannot agree on this subject as you have both been arguing about this for the last hour", Pythagoras interrupt the argument between the pair as pulled out another scroll from the large bag of scrolls that Circe had given Jason to read. Not that Jason minded Pythagoras reading and studying them with him, in fact to Pythagoras Jason was extremely grateful that he hadn't had to learn all the scrolls by himself.

"Alright then I'm going to tavern", Hercules announced as he fled through the door, because personal Hercules was not a massive fan of reading and it had nothing to do with the fact that Hercules didn't know how to read. And Hercules was absolute not going to admit that to his two younger and smarter friends. Watching how Jason shot him a betrayed and forlorn look as Pthygarous grasped Jason’s arm and lightly dragged Jason to the table where a variety of different scrolls were set up.

But now Pythagoras had an enough more personal problem than just Jason and his friend being a secret royal in the two friends study sessions Pthygarous had discovered that Jason mind was purely brilliant but odd. For example in maths he had his own different and unique way of working out sums, a way that fascinated Pthygarous. All this time privately Pthygarous had believed Jason just to be another pretty face that held no intellect substance underneath. So now that intense attraction Pthygarous at first held to Jason had returned full force, and developed into something stronger love which was now why jealousy and possessiveness flood Pthygarous stomach at the idea of Jason the man he was now certain he loved going to see Ariadne because now Pythagoras believed that he would be a better match for Jason than Ariadne.

"Which one are you reading", Pythagoras said as he leaned in closer to where his friend was sat, watching with an admiring gaze at Jason while he pretended to look interest in the scroll that Jason was reading. It wasn't that the scrolls weren't interesting but on the first night Pthygarous had read all the scrolls so by this stage who could blame him if he was using the study sessions to get closer to Jason. "I'm reading a scroll on the goddess Hecate", Jason said with a blush as he recalled the time he had eaten the sacrificial meat and had been turned into a hound for his trouble. "A problematic goddess if you suffer her wrath but a good one to serve if you’re divinely blessed", Pthygarous said as he scanned his eyes up and down Jason's body. "And I’m sure Jason that you are one of her blessed", Pthygarous continued to say.

 

Jason paled at the thought of being one of Hecate’s blessed the goddess who was goddess of witchcraft sorcery and necromancy three areas in life that Jason didn't want to be blessed in. After all he had heard of the witch trials and had watched plenty of sci fic movies in the future to know what happens when people start developing powers that where uncontrollable. And all the dealing Jason had with the goddess Hecate had ended up with pain for him, turning into a dog, the bull courts and Circe brand. Not to mention the thousands of other people Circe had cursed over the years and caused pain to. "Why would you say that", Jason props the question in a light tone while on the inside Jason is hoping not to be one of her blessed.

"Because your mother is a high priestess of Hecate and all high priestess babes especially the first born is blessed by Hecate", Pthygarous says in gentle tone, eyes sympathise as he knows Pasiphae is a very touchy subject with Jason at the minute. "I don't want to be blessed by Hecate. And I don't see that woman as my mother Pthygarous, she may have given birth to me but at the end of the day both of them left me in another place and didn't want to raise me", Jason said feeling cold and numb inside at the idea of his parents. Because that knowledge hurt Jason like salt in a wound that would never truly heal. Sometimes Jason fantasied about confronting the woman who gave birth to him and asking her for answers, his friends and his aunts half answers and platitudes weren’t enough. And wasn't like Jason didn't know where the woman lived in the biggest fanciest building in the city and married to man who would kill you if you dared ask that woman why. Why she had left him, why was she not content enough to stay married to Jason’s father? The worst part is that he knew that she lived so close and if Jason was slightly more suicidal he would have confront her and faced her to get the answers he wanted.

"Let’s try another scroll", Pthygarous nudged Jason towards a scroll on poisons and plants as both areas where Pthygarous expertise as he knew an alarming amount on poisons, for a young man his age. Watching sympethically the range of expressions that passed over his Jason’s face, and knew it would be a long time before Jason is alright again.  "Now my friend you can detect a range of difference poisons in different ways, smells, sight, texture and even taste. Not that you would want to ingest a poison are have one that can be triggered by skin on skin contact. But if you wanted to kill somebody quietly and without suspicion this is the way to do it", Pthygarous said with an enthusiastic grin on his face desperate to try and brighten his friends mood.

 

Jason shot Pthygarous a baffled look at the idea of him poisoning anybody. With a puzzled look at his friend Jason said in a low and confused tone “Pthygarous I’m not certain that I would want to kill anybody”, his stomach rolling at the idea of killing anybody in cold blood. “But my friend don’t you know all Kings are killers. And if you don’t kill I’m sure all the nobles in court who betrayed your father would gladly kill you in order to gain favour with Minos”, Pthygarous responded with a dark grin back watching how Jason face paled at the idea of having so many enemies wish to kill him back.

“And why did the nobles wish to kill my father anyway”, Jason asked the question that had be bugging him the most. Because as rumours and whispers on the street many people had claimed that Aeson was the better King than Minos. “Politics, your parents never got along everybody knew that. Aeson had always been known as a man of the people and enjoyed investing his time back into the city by setting up orphanages and charities. And your mother had views of save money and invests in trades and for a time it worked between the two. But over time a rift form in the two because they were struggling to have children and the pair where both certain that the other was fault. By the time the Queen fell pregnant the King had another Mistress who had given him a son and there was even talk before the Queen gave birth that Aeson would legitimise the boy, and if you Jason had be born a girl you would have had to marry your half-brother”, Pthygarous explained the bare bones of what he knew from court gossip.

“But when you were born and the king got a legitimate son he had no need of his mistress and at command of his wife had the woman exiled from Atlantis never to return”, Pthygarous said watching how his friend seem surprised and shocked at the news and felt another pang of pity as Jason didn’t seem to know his own family history. Which asked the question of where Jason grew up as everybody in the known lands knew this bit of gossip anyway as many songs and plays had been written about the fall of Atlantis and King Aeson great disgrace.  As tragedies and heroics often inspired songs, plays and poems especially when it was something regarding a royal family and what they had failed to do.

“But Minos how did he end up on the throne”, Jason asked with a confused frown as from what his friend had just told him seemed to draw parallels with the Tudors history back in England. “Did he invade in order to gain the throne of Atlantis why didn’t my father win the war”, Jason asked both because he was generally curious about what his friend would say and he wondered how differently this version of events would vary from the one his aunt Circe had told him. And wondered how was supposed to tell the truth from the lies? And part of him wondered why father had never spoke off this to him, as the man had disappeared from his life at the young age of seven. Surely seven wasn’t too young not to understand his father’s history or maybe his father had been too ashamed and embarrassed to speak of his family history. But Jason when he was seven had loved tales of Knights and battles and remembers at that age he loved playing Robin Hood and his merry men with his friends at school. But then why did he lied about my mother dying in child birth as divorced parents in England is very common however I have noticed that it isn’t a common thing in Atlantis.

“Minos decided to take the throne of Atlantis when he arrived for the Pankration that had been heled to celebrate your first birth. After all the King and Queens children before you didn’t usually make it to that milestone in life as the gods have called many of siblings to Hades before then. Which why the King and Queen were so happy at a baby had been able to reach its first birthday was describe by priests as a blessing from the gods.” Pthygarous shot a look at his friend worried and anxious about how Jason was dealing with this information. Especially the knowledge that his parents before then had suffered a lot of miscarriages would be devastating for an only child who had wanted siblings a thought that Jason had confessed to him before.

Jason’s felt anger and rage build up inside of him at the idea of being described a blessing by the gods when his parents had left him, abandoned him in a different world completely without even telling him one day that he would be washed up and have to live in a medieval city. If Jason had known that he was going to one day live in a mythological city he would have done a lot more research on medieval times and inventions so he could help people and make his life a lot easier. And when he arrived in Atlantis everybody look at him weird because he didn’t know who their gods where even though he had a vague memory of his father praying to the gods in a homemade temple his father hadn’t deemed it important enough to tell him. In fact his father hadn’t deemed Jason important enough to tell a lot of things too. As he clenched his fists in anger and tried to count to ten to lessen his anger, something his social worker had told him to try and lessen his anger issues when his fifteen.

Pthygarous watched as Jason’s fist ball up in anger and quickly began picking up the rare and valuable scrolls up just in case Jason had the desire to hurt something and these scrolls as one of a kind and getting damaged would probably cost more than there house to pay for one scroll to be fixed.  Maybe this hadn’t been the best topic of discussion to have without Hercules as Hercules been a hell of a lot better at redirecting Jason anger into a more productive task. And with a pang of guilt this was his fault as well for wanting to dazzle Jason with his knowledge like that would be enough to sway Jason romantic interest.

“You know Jason when you were born astrologers in Atlantis proclaimed you would have a great destiny”, Pthygarous said in hopes of redirecting Jason’s anger as Jason use to brighten at the mention of his destiny. And then Pthygarous took a step back at the look of rage and anger on his friends face.

“I’m tired of everybody going on about my destiny, saying if I don’t take the throne of Atlantis, then the whole city will sink. Everybody in this city will drown and that is something that I can no longer take the pressure off”, Jason snapped as he took off at run and then fled out the door.

Jason felt the hot sting of tears as he ran around citizens of Atlantis in order to get to the temple. Jason had enough of this city of this time as a whole he wanted to return home to the twenty-first century where human rights were and the monocracy didn’t have the same pressure as him and here. Jason knew where he was going to see the oracle and he was going home.


	10. Chapter 10

Pasiphae marched into the temple of Atlantis determinate to for fill the betrothal rituals that would make Ariadne and Heptarian betrothal legally binding so that nobody would be able to break the union apart. As she swept past courtiers and acrylates who all bowed their heads as the queen of Atlantis who paid no attention to subsidisation she received. So focused and determinate to engagement be written stone, after what Ariadne and Heptarian had said to each other. Time was of the essence with this ritual.

“You fetch the high priestess and the oracle at once”, Pasiphae barked pointing at a young male acrylate of about nine or ten dressed in the pale blue robes that marked an acrylate in the middle of their journey to worship Poseidon, watching how the young boys turned ashen at the Queens anger and scampered off to do her bidding. As Pasiphae walked up to the statue of Hera and began lighting candles made out of incense and gave an offering of silver crown, a family heirloom that had been in the families for generations but she supposed she sacrificed it for a good cause if the Goddess accept the marriage. As she bowed her head and began praying to the goddess of Marriage in hopes of getting the goddess to support the union.  Chanting in the ancient tongue Pasiphae began calling to the goddess of marriage in an attempt to attract the goddess attention to union. Not that it would be a hard thing to do as all touched by the gods due to having been blessed by the gods and being more divine than most mortals the gods tended to be more lenient and spent more time watching their earthly kin.

As she prayed to the goddess Pasiphae became aware of the sound of two footsteps coming up behind her, as Pasiphae finished her chants and prayers to the goddess Hera and turned around to see Melas and the Oracle.  With some surprise she scrutinised the pairs appearance and with a little bit of shock and fear about how tired the pair where. And Melas due to not having a good poker face as the Oracle couldn’t hide his looks of worry and apprehension as his eyes darted nervously between the two women. Pasiphae though to herself with a little bit of trepidation about why the pair looked so scared and if it was a bad omen of some sort. As the last time that Pasiphae could recall of this pair looked this worried was twenty years ago and she and Minios formed their own coup. But surely the city was as peaceful now as ever, but as if just to mock that thought her side rippled with pain where that incompetent assassin had cut her.

“You know why I’m here”, Pasiphae said smiling mockingly at the women in front of her to mask her apprehension and besides Pasiphae was sure that the woman before her had seen the reason in her dreams and wouldn’t approve, as the woman never approved of any of Pasiphae plans. Watching as the pair shared another glance.

“You have to tell her”, Melas hissed to the oracle knowing that the future had changed to much from what the oracle had first seen, watching with a bit of bitterness and regret at his old friend being so secretive about the future. Melas knew privately in his heart that the two women before him had been locked in a bitter feud that had started the day the pair had met and knew the oracle wouldn’t tell her nemesis the truth even if it maybe the best thing for Atlantis.

“Tell me what”, Pasiphae said eyes narrow in suspicion as she watched the two in front of her as it was rare that Melas disagreed with the Oracle and in front of somebody the women regarded as her enemy must come as shocking blow. Watching as the oracle her normal serene face twists into a disapproving frown and hissed back at Melas “We swore an oath to protect him above all others and that telling this women the truth could only harm the boy”.

“And you know as well as I do that the future has changed completely from what it was or did you forget that you are not the only one who Poseidon chooses to bless his visions on”, Melas rebuked watching as the oracle flushed a little indicating that the woman had got so using to being the one that saw the most visions that she had indeed forgot that Melas could see visions. Fair enough it wasn’t as frequent as the oracle due to the gift of sight being harder to manifested in males and Melas only got visions when the future had truly changed but really Melas couldn’t help being insulted that the woman in front of him had forgot that sometimes Melas got visions from the gods.

“How has the future changed and if she won’t tell me the truth then perhaps you will Melas”, Pasiphae cold and probing eyes turned directly on him and Melas cursed inwardly at the thought of such a strong and fierce some woman  having the direct attention on him. There was a reason why Melas decided to be high priest instead of continuing the family line and that was having a fear of females something that began in earlier childhood when his sister two years younger had shoved him at the age of six out of a tree.  Pasiphae cleared her throat a sign that showed Melas that the Queen was becoming impatient with the lack of answers she was receiving.

“My Queen this will come as a great shock to you and I implore you to sit down”, the high priestess said gently gesturing for the Queen to sit down on bench near the fountain of Poseidon.  Helping to assists the women into a seating position after his was a gentleman and besides due to her injury the women would struggle to sit down by herself at this present time. “Just get on with it”, Pasiphae said irate by the way the man tried to undermine her position by getting her to sit down and honestly the man would say nothing that would shock her after over thirty years as Queen she had heard it all before.

“My Queen I beg of you to keep in mind that this truth has been hidden from you in order to protect him and is not a betrayal of your trust”, Melas babbled as he racked his brains to tell the woman in front of him the truth hoping that if the Queen kept this in mind that the two wouldn’t lose their heads as the woman in front of them would find a way to accidently kill them off when she found out this particular truth.   

“Twenty years ago when Atlantis fell your son wasn’t killed”, Melas whispered apprehensively watching the Queens reaction to the news and pale with fright as he saw how angry the women in front of him became.

“What cruel jest are you making Melas?” Pasiphae said as her breast swelled with rage. How dare she thought how dare this idiot in front of her tell her that her baby wasn’t dead.  “It took forever to root through the remains to piece her baby’s skeleton back together when he had accidentally been fed to the lions” Pasiphae snapped as she remembered how she had held her mangled boys body in her arms before she had buried her precious baby. 

“Twenty years ago your husband king Aeson”, Melas said with a nod to the Queen and paused just to make sure the queen knew what husband they were talking about watching how Pasiphae face darkened with disapproval at the mention of her husband.  “He smuggled Jason to safety and then so nobody would get suspicion a solider loyal to King Aeson fed another boy who was already dead to the lions”, Melas quickly confessed.

“And how did you get pass the fact that all touched by the gods can sense each other no matter where they are in the world and I searched for my boy for months after his death hoping that it wouldn’t be true”, Pasiphae snapped back remember how for weeks she had done rituals, attempt necromancy to bring her boy back and how nothing she had done had worked, eyes narrowing with realisation at the reason why necromancy when she was unusually blessed in that area of magic wouldn’t have worked if her son still lived. Perhaps she could dare to have hope after all and her eyes brightened just a little bit.

“We sent the boy to another world where it was safe and where you would never find him”, the oracle said blue eyes frosty as she gave the information reluctantly out as inwardly she cursed Melas for being so scared at the future and the changes the witch Circe had changed the fates of all the citizens of Atlantis. It was like the future was now a ship in the middle of the ocean in a storm not knowing who would make it out of the storm alive as the visions the Oracle had now began to see where radically different from what they once were and are now just as uncertain.

“And why am I finding out the truth now” Pasiphae coldly hissed and her glare deepened as the pair exchanged more guilty glances.

“Originally we weren’t going to tell you at all as you were the biggest threat to the boy and we had both promised Jason father that none of us were going to tell him, but now Jason knows the truth he learnt from your sister Circe and now she desires to use the boy to gain power off her own”, the Oracle continued as like this was something that happened every day and not something that could affect the future.

Pasiphae felt her rage spike at that, how dare this pair of incompetent meddlesome fools not tell her that her son lived and how dare they not tell either one of the truth that the other lived and now her son had to learn from Circe that traitorous snake who would exploit the boy for power. And how dare these two not tell her truth when they have had plenty of time to tell her. She would have their lives for this and she would have her revenge on all who had kept this from her. Running through her memories and groaning with dismay when she realized who her son must be. Her son now that she knew was obviously the young man who she stabbed with her straw doll when she wanted to inflict pain on the boy for daring to steal the Princess Ariadne affection which remind the Queen of why she had come to the temple in the first place.

“I will betroth Ariadne and Heptarian together using the old rites”, Pasiphae said referencing to an old ancient that using the blood of the two parties that could then under the gods be forced into a betrothal contract after all she wasn’t going to allow Ariadne the opportunity to marry her son when her son had already shown that he was susceptible to her feminine wiles.

“You can’t what of Ariadne she doesn’t wish this union”, the oracle said in horror at the thought of what the vile woman was planning to do even now that she knew her stepdaughter had feelings for her son and that even now with a better and more acceptable and amendable match the witch in front of her was instant of going along with the more ill-fated match.

“And you think I care what Ariadne wishes, she is a senseless girl with nothing but air in her head. She will marry Heptarian”, Pasiphae coldly said as she thought to herself in disgust this woman always wants to interfere with my plans. And what plans had for the city of Atlantis even if some plans needed to be readjusts and some older plans could be used instead.

“I will have those two betrothed tonight and as of this very second we will start with the cleansing ritual to bind the two parties together”, Pasiphae said ringing a bell in order to summon two servants that would fetch Heptarian and Ariadne to temple. “Melas start blessing the water and you oracle start gathering the purification candles, and you acrylate start gathering the necessary herbs and flowers for the baths”, Pasiphae ordered as a servant headed towards her in order to answer the Queens summons.

“Yes my Queen”, the girl said curtsying low to the Queen curious to what the Queen was doing in the temple at this time of night as the hour was now quite late and the normal rights and rituals had been done for the day. Knowing that what information could be gained here would be bartered around the servants lounge later in exchange for lighter duties.

“You fetch the Princess Ariadne and the Lord Heptarian to the temple immediately for the begin of their betrothal rites”, Pasiphae ordered the girl in front of her knowing full well that the girl was a major gossip and before the night was out it would be all over court that the two were formally engaged and would put a stop to the nonsenses of the betrothal of the pairing being cursed. As she shut her eyes and sighed happily this day was going better than planned as now thanks to Melas guilty concession she know had power over the high priest and the oracle as well as being content in the knowledge that her son was alive. However the knowledge about Circe displeased her and especially that Circe wished to influence her son.

And then Pasiphae turned to the high priest and the Oracle and said darkly relishing in the fear both of them showed her “And you two don’t think that I have forgotten what treason you two have hatched and I expect that the two of you will be making it up to me. Not that you have a chance of repaying the debt or not for a long time shall we say  the next twenty years of life repaying what I have lost”. Watching how the twos face blanched at thought of doing Queen Pasiphae bidding for the next twenty years.

And then watched in satisfaction as people all over the temple run around doing the Queens bidding and close her eyes and thought smugly to herself that this was true power. Watching how the servants ran around getting boiling hot water from the scared well in order to cleanse the two that were about to betrothed in a binding way that neither could escape from.

“Which herbs and flowers are we using for each person my Queen”, the young acrylate the girl spoke this time but both a young boy and a young girl this time bowed their heads in unison and listened with eager  ears about what the Queen was going to say. As what Herbs and Flowers that where put into each individual bath had to put into each bath had to be unique to each individual.

Pasiphae paused in consideration and thought now what flowers and Herbs would suit the marriage I wish for Ariadne to be in and it doesn’t have to be about love or happiness as those are two things I suspect the girl won’t be able to find in her marriage to Heptarian. And then said “For Ariadne I wish for the flowers to be Hydrangea, Daisy, Bluebell, Bittersweet, Nuts and orange blossom”, and then watched as the girl Acrylate bowed her head and went to gather the necessary flowers. Ignoring the look of disapproval from the Oracle who knew as well as the queen what the woman in front of her had just sentenced Ariadne’s union to. Hydrangea, for frigidity or heartless even though the court would mistake it as thank you for being so understanding a Daisy to symbolise Ariadne’s purity going into the union,  Bluebell and bitter bell for humility and truth to excellent traits in a Queen.  Nuts for stupidity a trait that Pasiphae personally thought Ariadne favoured above all else and Orange blossom to ensure that when used in a marriage Ariadne would be faithal to the one she was going into the partnership with.

And that the Acrylate knew all the flowers that would be known ground down into a paste mixed with honey and milk and then later on would be painted on Ariadne’s naked body after she had been washed and cleansed in a purification bath well Pasiphae said bath it was more like a swimming pool than a bath.

“And for Heptarian  get me a sprig of Ivy, Holly, tiger lily  a bouquet of withered flowers, and a Daffodil”, Pasiphae ordered knowing that either of the binding pastes wouldn’t lead to a happy union however these where the traits both had shared with each other so far. The sprig of Ivy would symbolise Hepetrain anxious to please nature something that the man showed all too often around Ariadne and hopeful in time with Hera blessing it would turn into just Ivy that would show wedded love.  Holly for defence and domestic happiness as she wasn’t so heartless that she didn’t want to wish her nephew to happy marriage even if she knew that was unlikely with Ariadne. Tiger lily to symbolise both wealth and pride two characteristics the King was hoping for Heptarian to bring into the union as Atlantis due to Aeson and his thieving ways Atlantis was now broke.  A bouquet of withered flowers show cases Heptarian love of Ariadne and her rejection of it. And finally a daffodil to symbolise that to Ariadne Heptarian would be the only one.

And then was pulled out of her thoughts by Ariadne and Heptarian approaching both appeared to be sleep tussled due to being roused from their beds at this late out. “Why am I here”, Ariadne said demandingly glaring at the woman in front of her as she pulled her shawl more tightly across her night dress which was both a fine long silk dress that Ariadne personally didn’t want Heptarian to see anymore of her body than what he already had.  

“You are both here to celebrate your betrothal and cement it under the old rites”, Pasiphae said with a cruel smirk on her face as she watched how Ariadne’s face whiten at the thought of marrying Heptarian.  And then Pasiphae snapped her fingers and both Heptarian and Ariadne where escorted away by guards to the various ritual chambers.  Ariadne struggling all the way but little did the girl know that it was too late now to turn down the ritual as it had already began with the baths already drawn and blessed and the pastes now binding together. With Hera already called upon to bless the union the only thing the pair could do was get in the bath.

Ariadne struggled and fought with both the male guards as the drag her towards the female bathing chambers knowing that the minute Ariadne was put into the scared water the ritual making her union to Heptarian legally binding with no escape, some would say that it bond to two together in a union that was stronger than marriage and that once the ritual had taken place the two souls would be bound together for eternity.  Dread building in as no matter how hard Ariadne fought and kicked the two guards they didn’t give way a little bit as she closed her eyes and thought in despair that she hadn’t realise how desperate Pasiphae must be in order to attempt this. “Let me go my father would not approve off this”, Ariadne begged as tears stained her eyes hoping that the two guards where loyal to her father and not the queen.

“Your father is getting weaker by the day princess and he himself gave approval for the Queen to use this ritual as both your parents have their hearts set on this union” Dion said gently as his heart gave a pang of guilt at the look of despair Ariadne gave  Dion at the news. Dion wished that the king didn’t want this union as anybody who had spent any time with the pair knew that they were ill-fated. However this wasn’t marriage about love it was about politics and the only way to bind another army to Atlantis army.  Something the city now desperately needed due to rumours of King Minios and Queen Pasiphae assiasition attempt both showing that the crown was now weak and vulnerable and Dion knew from rumblings in other lands that other Kings now desired to put their own claim on the city.  However it was with no shortage of guilt and a heavy heart when they reached the area where the ritual would begin and with a heavy heart Dion and the other guard shared a guilty glance and then shoved the princess into the water.

Ariadne gasped and splutters the minute she hit the water, the shock causing her to gasp and swimming up to the top in order to get air into her lungs which burned due to the amount of herbs and flowers that where in the pool with her. The water caused her shawl to float to the bottom of the pool which was warm and comfortable for Ariadne to swim in, leaving Ariadne left in the middle of a pool in nothing but a see through wet nightdress.  All around her were candles lit with incenses that make her lungs ache due to the amount of smog that was pouring off them. A chanting to the gods and then Ariadne turned her head to see twelve women all dressed in a different fancy robe to symbolise a different god or goddess descended into the water. And in a perfect circle around Ariadne began to send prayers to the gods in order to bless the union as all the women began purifying Ariadne.

After Ariadne had been cleansed a wave of tiredness and drowsiness hit Ariadne as she began to close her eyes and fall asleep in the water. Unknowing that this was the next part of the ritual to take place, one of the women supporting Ariadne’s body so the girl didn’t drown in the pool as it was quite deep.

Heptarian gave a huff of frustration after being cleansed by the males who had also been dressed in various robes to represent the Gods and Goddesses and drinking the poppy infused wine with the appropriate blessing it was now time for Heptarian to rescue his future wife from the maiden waters of Poseidon.  Descending the steps into the water where Ariadne was floating in a deep and enchanted sleep it was now going to be Heptarian job to flatter all the gods and goddess in order to get the union passed.

The first god who Heptarian encountered to block his path to Ariadne was the Hermes the god of travel thieves communication and games. “Let’s play a game of dice”, the man said holding out a pair of dice and so the two rolled dice in order to get pass the god Heptarian needed to get pass the god. However the god wouldn’t mind if Heptarian cheated in this game as Hermes was also the god of thieves so using a slight hand Heptarian switched the dice around making his score higher in order to get pass the god.

The next god Heptarian needed to get passed was the god Hephaestus the Greek god of the forge and blacksmithing and in this case Heptarian held out a ring which he had made himself in a forge and hoped that would be enough to impress him. After a long tense silence where the man ran his finger around the ring pointing out the flaws in the ring “Not a bad attempt however your creativity flare needs work you may pass” Hephaestus said.

The first goddess Heptarian ran into next blocking his way was the goddess of love Aphrodite; Heptarian bowed his head deeply to the most beautiful of all the goddess and this woman looked divine in her robe. “And would you wish to marry a woman who doesn’t love you, will never love you as her heart is already joined to another in song”, Aphrodite represent said inclining her head thoughtful at the man in front of her. “I care for Ariadne very much”, Heptarian said with a blush as he knew that the acrylate of the goddess of love would be the hardest to sway into a loveless marriage. “Caring is not the same as love and neither one of you love the other so tell me Heptarian why should I give you my blessing and approval?” Aphrodite represent said curiously.  “Because my marriage to Ariadne will be the best thing for the city of Atlantis”, Heptarian said confident that the goddess would relent under this answer. With a frown the goddess shook her head and said “No your marriage will not be the best thing for the city in fact it will be a curse. However if you leave now I will grant you your true heart’s desire or you can go pass me if you think that you will be strong enough to live with the consequences of your decision”. And then shook her head in disgust as the man ran straight past her what a fool years later Heptarian would regret not taking her up on her offer.

Next Heptarian had to get passed Ares the god of war and watched is puzzlement as the god simply stood aside to let him pass, “Why are you just standing aside”, Heptarian said with a curious frown and his heart hammered in dread as he expect that he would have had to fight the god to get past him. “Because with your marriage to Ariadne you’ll ignite a war the likes the world has ever seen and as the god of war I can’t say who’ll I’ll back”, Ares said grinning evilly at the look on Heptarian face. “And who in this war will I be fighting”, Heptarian said hoping to know who his future enemy would be. Ares just simply said “Your kin”.

Artemis the goddess of the hunt, wilderness, moon and archery said if you can pick up this bow and shoot it you may get passed me. Heptarian gave a hiss at how heavy the bow was and how much of an effort it was to pick it up with great difficult Heptarian struggled to shoot it. A strange and discounting thing as he is considered to be the finest warrior in all of Atlantis. And watched with dismay as the arrow went nowhere the target, knowing that he had failed this task and that his and Ariadne’s betrothal might not go through frowning the goddess Artermis said you have displeased two of us today and if you displease two more then the union that your aunt so badly desires will not come to pass.

The next two goddess Heptarian got passed where Athena and Dementa who together had joined forces to set up a task, as both goddess alone couldn’t think of a way to challenge Heptarian. “A farmer and his hired help were carrying grain to the barn. The farmer carried one sack of grain and the hired help carried two sacks. Who carried the heavier load and why?” Heptarian frowned surely if both where carrying grain then the hired helps would be heavy however as this was an intelligence question Heptarian didn’t think that the answer would be that simply. And then concentrated more on the riddle and realised that they just said the hire help was carrying sacks and didn’t say what they had in meaning that hired help would just be carrying sacks.  And then Heptarian said “the farmer's load was heavier. His hired help only carried two sacks, while the farmer carries one sack, but his sack is a sack of grain. The hired help only carried 2 sacks - both empty”.  With a smile the goddess let Heptarian passes.

The next and finally goddess Heptarian had to pass was Hera the goddess of marriage and Heptarian paled knowing that this woman was the only one who could bless the marriage. “You aunt has already petition me to grant this union offering me a range of divine gifts which I am pleased by. However could you live for years in a marriage to Ariadne a girl who with time will seek to betray you and between her and your aunt all that you will hold dear will be lost. Could you weather the hurt that this union which is ill-fated as Ariadne was never supposed to be your intended and buy marrying her you risk the wrath of the fates and wrath off all the gods. Do you still wish to pass?” Hera said with a sad smile as Heptarian walked passed her knowing that the man had heard the gods advice and alter in life would curse himself for not listening to the warning of the gods as only a fool ignored the gods.

The next two gods Heptarian had to face together was Zeus and Poseidon, secretly Heptarian craved for Poseidon blessing above all the other gods as he was the patron god of Atlantis. Zeus said gravely “There is nothing anyone can say to change your mind from the set path but I warn you now Heptarian that you will never be the true King of Atlantis and you will only be King for a short time and then will come another to cast you down and take all you hold dear. The motions of this plot have already started, but you will never get me or my brothers approval for the union with Ariadne” and with that all twelve gods departed from the water. Leaving behind a troubled man who knew he now couldn’t break from the path he had chosen and wondered why that thought of a future with Ariadne seemed as lacklustre as he bent down and gently kissed the princess lips and pulled her out the water.

The water was now cold to touch as Heptarian gently picked the princess of Atlantis up in his arms and he could see and feel how cold the girl was to touch knowing that if he had taken any longer with the tasks the Ariadne would have surly froze to death and drowned a fate that happen a lot in history before the old rites had been banned only to use in the most desperate of cases.  Slightly stumbling as he carried the girl who would remain unconscious until Heptarian had dressed Ariadne in his own house colours and sacrificed a gelding bull to the gods.  And with that Heptarian carried Ariadne to continue the ritual.

* * *

 

 

"Hippolytus brother", Circe said arms outstretched for a hug as the two embraced Circe smiled as she looked at her brother. Time had been kind to her brother Circe decided as she looked him over. Her brother long curly hair had grown slightly just passed the shoulders and was now sporting a long beard and face that was littered with laugh lines however it was only Circe thought with a pang of sorrow when you looked into his eyes you could see the grief clearly visible in in his blue eyes.

 

"Sister why did you summon me here so quickly? Are you in trouble? Hurt, sick or perhaps your dying?", Hippolytus said eyes frowning in concern as he worriedly cast his eyes over his sister. Deeply saddened by the scars on her face that left her looking disfigured but apart from that his sister look beautiful and healthy.

 

With a laugh that lit up her whole face Circe smiled and said "Brother I'm fine and I'm in perfect health. However I didn't summon you here because of something bad and I will tell more over dinner", as she gently linked with her brother as the pair walked up the stairs and into the area where they would have their meal. However before they did so they stopped at a small bronzer and offered a small tribute of burning meat to Hermes for protecting and giving thanks to his blessing as Hippolytus had no trouble on the roads. And travelling anywhere on the roads was always risky especially if you’re heading closer to the City of Atlantis which was attracting more thieves by the day. Drawn to the weakling powerhouse that the king and Queen both injured had now left unfulfilled.

 

Sometime later when the pair had eaten dinner and at long last the two of them where in private instead of hosting various nobles who wanted to see the famous Hippolytus who had given up his throne for love. Which was a fine thing Circe supposed if one family member ever couple of thousand years and having two males so close together both having the lack of ambition to be king was disturbing Circe compliant but then at least Jason who clearly disliked what he was having to do was at least trying.

 

"So sister what is this news that you have to tell me", Hippolytus said with a smile at his sister, hoping that it was good news and not sisters own wrapped sense of reality which often to Hippolytus had different sense of ethics and morals to most people. In fact all his sisters had held a lack of morals and disregard for other people lives.

 

"I summoned you here brother because I need your help", Circe said trailing off at the look of disapproval and apprehension on her brothers face, wondering how she was going to break it to her brother that their nephew who they had thought dead was still alive.

 

"My help Circe with what? And you have got yourself entangled in another cult with Hecate then I won't be held accountable for my actions", Hippolytus grimly spoke as he remember with a frown the last time Circe had said those words and had made a lot of Hecate’s followers very very angry with her. A reason why she was now living in the mountains of the sun a property that was an old family retreat that was less commonly known and used about as each of the sibling had a string of properties that only each individual knew about gifted from their parents.

 

"No... no brother nothing like that. Nothing that needs those kinds of drastic measures. It’s more of a family situation", Circe said hesitantly worried and anxious to explain exactly what it is that she had done. And knowing that all of her actions were going to make her older brother very unhappy with her.

 

"Oh you two haven’t declared war on each other again. well as I told you the last time I will not take either one of your sides as its unfair on the other as at the end of the day the pair of you are still my younger sisters" Hippolytus scoffed as he rolled his eyes and hear he thought Circe said it was an emergency and he travel all this way to meet her.

 

"No we haven’t declared war on each other again well not yet, but it's more of a situation with our nephew, the one that we thought was dead Jason", Circe said irritated that her brother was jumping to conclusion like the hot head fool he was at times.

 

"No Circe you must be confused. Our nephew died, and it was an awful tragedy when he died. You know that he died and you know we all attend the boy’s funeral", Hippolytus slowly and gently spoke afraid that his sister had gone mad with insanity from being isolated too long.

 

"You know a couple of months ago when you felt Olympus shake and a new power being called into the world that was our nephew Jason. He grew up in another world because Aeson felt that if the boy remained here in this world that our family would be able to track him. And Aeson didn't wanted any off our corrupt family values to influence the boy", Circe continued.

 

Hippolyatus frowned it was true that a couple of months ago he had felt Olympus shake and the gods cried out as one as a new power came into the world. And it was true that the power Hippolytus felt that the power was too strong to be a new born as well as well as feeling familiar however he had lost the connection before he could trace it to the source. Also Hippolyatus had disliked Aeson due to Aeson having a nasty tendency to be afraid of those touched by the gods and had often called a member of his own family evil which had made Hippolytus apprehensive about what would happen when Aeson and Pasiphae had children. And was the main reason why Hippolytus had been so relieved that his sister had cast the prejudice fool aside. And now thinking back it was suspicious how well informed about the coup Aeson was and how quickly he had sent his most loyal nobles and courtiers into hiding and the massive amounts of wealth and treasure that vanished overnight from the royal vault which was suspicion now that he thought of it because only to people held keys to the royal vault Aeson and Pasiphae. And now Pasiphae had the only key due to the amount of fragile art and heavy treasure the vault couldn't be updated so another key could be made. 

 "If you are telling the truth sister then summon the boy here so I can see him for myself", Hippolyatus said as if the boy truly was his nephew then the minute Hippolyatus set eyes on the boy he would know. And if the boy was a prentender then Hippolyatus would kill the boy in a most painful of ways.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After a long and settled night where Hercules had at long last been able to sleep a full night without worry of Jason or Pthygarous sneaking off to see that blasted witch Circe. Honestly, what is the point of being royalty if the only family member you can meet is in secret Hercules thought blearier eyed to himself as he grabbed a washcloth and began getting ready for the day? And today Hercules wanted to look his best for Medusa the woman who after Hercules had acted so idiotically to had decided that to give Hercules a second chance.  
As he eyed his two best tunics hesitantly and pondered the question to himself for a minute should he wear the grey tunic or the green one and then decided that after a moment of hesitation that he should wake Jason and ask him for his opinion. Hercules lumbered loudly into the next room and hid a smile as he saw his friend still fast asleep, Jason was curled up in his bed still fast asleep where a bit of drool was falling on the pillow near his head.  
“Wake up it’s a beautiful day the sun is shining the birds are out”, Hercules boomed as he pulled back the curtain allowing sunlight to flood the small and sparse room. Much to Jason’s apparent disgust who jumped awake promptly shouted Hercules and other muffled curses, at Hercules retreating back.  
“Now my friend which off these fine garments will help me win back the heart of the loveliest woman in all of Atlantis”, Hercules said with a massive grin at his now very awake and extremely annoyed looking friend, and promptly showed him the two tunics.  
“Hercules I can’t believe you woke me up at this time in the morning when you are going to see Medusa in the evening tonight”, Jason grumbled annoyances laced in his tone as the last few nights Jason hadn’t been sleeping well. A fact that Jason thought with a glare Hercules had been well aware. Even though he couldn’t help but smile at his friend's infectious smile and excitement about going to see Medusa. And then eyed the two tunics and said: “The green one the other tunic will just make you look like an elephant and will properly make Medusa regret giving you another chance”.  
“I have never been confused with such an insignificant animal and am deeply ashamed that as your friend you would associate me with such a lowly animal. While my love would never associate me with such a common animal as elephant she would associate me something more magnificent like a Charybdis”, Hercules blustered.  
Jason raised an eyebrow in amusement and said confused “So instead of looking like an elephant you would much rather look Charybdis a female that is all blubber and drinks vast amounts of water before burping it out. You know Hercules that is a much more accurate description of you”  
“No that is not my point of… fine, I’ll go with the green one”, Hercules said after some thought and the strong realization that Hercules wouldn’t be able to win the argument now that Jason had been tutored by Pthygarous the man who had the most logical arguments ever. And then Hercules wandered away into the kitchen in order to acquire some food after conceding defeat to Jason who was still looking confused at Hercules rapidly retreating back.  
After Hercules, decided to help himself to a fine breakfast of wine, cheese, and bread and giving the other two a significantly smaller portion of breakfast after all Hercules was a man who had a healthy appetite and needed all of his strength today in order to dazzle Medusa this evening. And had helpfully got the other two up for there was work to be done.  
Work that Hercules had arranged at the last minute and he hadn't told the other two about yet. But Hercules knew that the job he had picked out today would have no mishaps or trouble like some of their other last minute jobs. Hercules had arranged for himself and his two friends to work at the local vineyard.   
"Come on there work to be done", Hercules grozed as he pointed a big fat finger accusingly at the blonde mathematician who entered the kitchen yawning.  
"Work", Pythagoras said with a startled squeak as he eyed his too smug and happy friend up. When Hercules was this happy about work Pythagoras decided that it was a very bad sign as he helped himself to some of the cheese and bread of the table.  
"What kind of work?", Jason asked suspiciously as he eyed the burly wrestler who looked far too proud of himself for Jason's liking.

"Working at the local vineyard", Hercules said nonchalantly ignoring the two very surprised snorts.

"And who would let you work at a vineyard unless they wanted to drink all their wine away", Pythagoras said with an accusing frown wondering which merchant would be dumb enough to let Hercules near the wine and not expect Hercules to drink the lot.   
"A man who only wants the best expert in wine", Hercules said as he gently pulled his two friends out the door, and into the morning din of the agora.   
Leading his two friends past the docks, towards the other end of the city where it was less heavy with traffic and further away from the hustle and bustle of the local marketplace.   
Towards the part of the city that held more wealthy homes, and walked to the house that was made out of stone. Unlike Hercules own poorer flat that was made out of wood, sand, and mudbrick, and that was constantly in need of repairs.   
But this house was a thing of beauty Hercules thought to himself envying the tall grey building with it guards at the gates as he nodded at the two guards and told them who he was here to see.

 

* * *

Medusa hurried busily around the palace's kitchens as she started to work on the midafternoon meal for the royal family. As she chopped freshly grown apples and grounded herbs to be severed with the lamb, that the royal family was eating later.   
As her hands chopped and ground, Medusa became lost in her own thoughts as a pang of nervousness ran through her at the thought of seeing Hercules later on tonight.   
It wasn't that Medusa didn't look forward to meeting Hercules. Yet she couldn't deny that the man adored her. And most of the time Medusa found entertainment in the man's tall tales as Hercules never failed to make her life.   
But Medusa had been alone for so and if Hercules discovered her secret then she may lose Hercules the man she loved. Well, as Medusa bit her lip in thought the man she loved but didn't have the courage to tell leading to Hercules cursing her in an attempt to gain her love.  
As she felt another stab of anger as she stabbed viciously into the leg of lamb that was now cooked to perfection. Honestly, did Hercules think himself so unlovable that he thought Medusa need to be cursed to love him?  
Or did he think Medusa so thick that she wouldn't notice when a good thing came her and Medusa thought with a blush Hercules was a good thing.  
So lost in her own thoughts about Hercules she didn't realize that the kitchen went silent as each head bowed low to the newcomer.  
"You what is your name", a voice loud and clearly ordered pointing at Medusa.  
Medusa broke from her thoughts with a blush, as despair and worry filled her body as she locked gazes with the Queen of Atlantis.   
"Medusa your Majesty", Medusa answered fretfully, knowing that she needs the job and security that the Atlantian place kitchens provided her and that anyone who draws Queen Pasiphae eye could run the risk of losing the job.  
"And why did you not bow when I entered", Pasiphae said smirking as the girl in front of her blushed heavily in embarrassment.   
"I think you and I need to have a little word", Pasiphae purred in satisfaction as she watched the girls face pale with fear. It was good to know that her reputation still struck fear into the hearts of men.   
"Please your majesty I meant no disrespect", Medusa babbled desperately knowing that if she could just explain if the queen would just let her talk. THe queen silenced all protests with a wave of her hand and said coldly "I'm not interested in excuses" as she gestured for the insolent girl to follow. 

"Yet you have continued talking", Pasiphae retorted watching how the girls face fall and pale in terror.

* * *

 

The sun is shining brightly in the sky now, upon the vineyard where hundreds of vines grew in lines. All the leaves upon the vines, where turning yellow and green leaves and the grapes upon the vines were turning purple. As people off all diffrent types picked the grapes and placed them into deep woven baskets. 

 

"Come on show me some more enthasisum", Hercules said with a smile at his two friends who where attempting to pull the large basket that was easily the width of two men between them.

 

"Why don't you come over and give us a hand", Ptygarous said pointly looking at his friends empty hands. Hercules was more than content to watch the pair of them struggle with a loud smile across his face.

 

Blue eyes gleaming mischiviously and said, "I will only give you a hand my friend when you admit that I am the the most knowledgeble man in the whole of Atlantis when it comes to wine"

 

"But you are not the most knowledgble person in Atlantis when it comes to wine", Ptygarous argued back deterimanded that he would win the argument between the pair. Hercules and Ptygarous argued playfull with each other, untill a loud screech filled the air.

 

A large cat with wings was flying over the vineyard, the wing feathers glowing in the sinking sun.

 

"A griffin", a woman shouted in dread and fear as she clasped a hand across her mouth in order to stiffle her scream of fear. As people stumbled over themselves in fear to be the first person to leave the vineyard.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
